Afraid No More
by mtb289
Summary: Fourth story in the "Finally" series, with Castle and Alexis' help, Kate regains her status as a Homicide Detective, until she and Alexis are caught in a deadly struggle for survival, where Alexis' ingenuity and Kate's courage and determination show just what you can do, when you're afraid no more. COMPLETE...hope u enjoyed
1. Chapter 1

_**Well, Readers...here we go on another adventure...of sorts...There will be lots of drama, angst..BUT always remember...our couple will survive and thrive...Enjoy the ride...Let me know what you think...**_

_**Love my betas...you are the best...**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Kate and Rick entered the loft, ecstatic to be home. Although the flight home on Singapore airlines had been every bit as comfortable and exquisite as the trip over, they arrived home tired and ready to unwind. They dropped their luggage in the hallway, called out for Martha and decided to have some wine before soaking their hours of travel off in a hot tub.

Martha heard them and came down to greet the returning trio. She had missed having people around and after the fiasco with her friends and encounter with the police, she was somewhat nervous to face Rick and Kate. She need not have worried, all of the travellers greeted her warmly with kisses and hugs. Kate and Rick invited her to join them in drinking a glass of wine as they caught up the family news.

Alexis stayed only long enough to kiss her grandmother, thanked both Rick and Kate effusively for the trip and departed to meet her friends.

Rick was relieved there hadn't been any more events requiring police intervention, not knowing the boys had kept his mother under close observation, reporting to Beckett frequently. Kate wanted to ensure Martha would not cause Rick anymore aggravation on their trip. She would confess what she had done later to Rick and laughed remembering some of the stories the boys had recounted about Martha's reaction when they "ran" into her occasionally.

Kate adored Martha, but she was a handful; very dramatic and unreliable, truly a renaissance woman. Kate secretly admired Martha's ability to, raise a son as a single parent and providing him with a strong sense of right from wrong and personal integrity, characteristics Kate greatly admired.

Martha was relaxing, telling them how her acting school was going, how untalented some of her students were, but there was one particular student who she had taken under her wing, determined to make her a good actress. Her flair for the theatrical was always entertaining and refreshing.

Rick looked over at Kate and shrugged, once his mother got started it was hard to reel her in. Kate somehow interrupted her without being offensive or rude, stating they were tired and needed to get cleaned up. She suggested Martha call something in for dinner and have it delivered.

Rick and Kate entered their bedroom, Rick tackled Kate onto the bed and leered down at her.

"How do you handle her so easily? I've never been able to do that."

Kate's hands went to his face, ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a great all knowing smile.

"Really, Castle? Remember I'm a homicide Detective. I'm used to interrogating and manipulating murder suspects. Your mother is a piece of cake in comparison."

"You are amazing, I love you'', his face tilting down, his mouth capturing her open mouth, her tongue meeting his, tasting his sweetness, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her.

"Are we going to continue this or get cleaned up?" Rick asked, wiggling his hips down into hers.

"Into the shower, Mister. Clean up, eat some food, then maybe if you're lucky, you will be rewarded.' Kate smacked him on his cheek and said, "_Off me, now_."

"Say please." He responded smugly. Kate grabbed his ear, twisted it and was able to get him off of her.

"Ouch, that really hurts."

"Sorry, but its effective."

She jumped up, shedding clothes as she entered the bathroom, stood there momentarily, trying to decide if she wanted the shower versus tub. A slow sensual smile appeared on her face, she reached over and turned on the shower. _Hmm, maybe they could kill two birds with one stone._

She climbed into the shower and was not at all surprised to feel a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist and stopped as they covered her breasts.

"God, I went almost twenty four hours without holding these. Ummm, I missed them. they are magnificent."

"You do know how to turn a girl's head, Ricky." Spinning around, her arms going around his head, pulling him to her, though she still needed to raise up on her tip toes to reach him.

The warm water played over their bodies, losing them in the moment, the water enhanced the sensual feeling of their hands on each other's body. Rick's hand worked his way down her abdomen, his fingers finding her triangle, separating her folds and with his expert touch, quickly brought her to a climax, her legs weak from her ecstasy.

Rick loved making her come so easily, his own erection a by-product of his feelings and he pressed himself into her. Kate maneuvered herself so he could easily enter her, their bodies against the shower wall, his thrusts bringing fruition to them both, leaving them leaning heavily on each other.

"This isn't getting us cleaned up, _hmmm_, but it's so nice." Kate murmured, rubbing her breasts into his chest.

"Why your detecting skills knows no bounds." Rick chuckled at his satiated partner.

"Let me wash you." Rick suggested.

"I won't refuse, have at it." Kate turned, facing the shower wall, stretched her hands out supporting her weight on her arms, her head resting on the shower wall.

Rick took care to thoroughly wash every part of her, he loved running his hands over her body and finished by washing her hair. Kate in turn helped him get cleaned up and they exited the shower, quite content and wrapped in clean fluffy towels, eventually trading the towels for robes.

Rick left their room to check on dinner and returned, shaking his head.

"Dinner is here, hope you're in the mood for Chinese." He scowled and stuck out his tongue. They had experienced excellent Chinese food on their trip and Rick was really looking forward to good old New York pizza.

"Oh, buck up. Tomorrow I will get you pizza, maybe Grimaldi's or John's, something you love." Kate had changed into yoga pants and a loose t-shirt.

They joined Martha, enjoyed their Chinese food, while they were eating, Rick mouthed the word "pizza", causing Kate to laugh and nearly choke on her wine.

After cleaning up the kitchen, they said good night to Martha and went to bed. As they crawled into their bed, Rick sighed.

"We had great beds on vacation, but I love ours the best, it's good to be home.''

"Right, just a home body, a New York boy."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Why yes I am." Kate smirked at Rick.

They lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms, content at this moment, though quiet knowing what awaited them in the days to come.

Rick stroked Kate's arm, and her side, thinking about the best way to proceed.

"I think we should go and see Steve first. Get his take on how you are physically, he may have some good input.

"Well, he does know more about my body then anyone. Well, almost anyone." Her hand squeezed his.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Rick greeted his sleeping partner with hot coffee and woke her by kissing her shoulder.

"Time to get started, love."

"What time is it?" her voice hoarse as she struggled to wake up.

"8:30." His response was met with a groan.

"Why dido you get up so early?" Kate complained.

"Beckett, half of New York is at work already, time's a wasting. I called Steve, he will meet us at 11:00. Rise and shine."

She swung her legs out of bed, stretched, and went to the exercise room to get some yoga in before their appointment.

Arriving at Steve's office, Kate was apprehensive. Steve needed to clear her physically before they could consult with the other professionals they planned on seeing. Kate was tired of being afraid, not trusting her body or her mind and she needed to move on; either regain her strength, return to being a Detective or be prepared to walk away.

Steve greeted them on time, shaking Rick's hand and kissing Kate. He was curious as to why the couple was here, Kate looked nervous, she was biting her lower lip, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay, you two, I love seeing you, but tell me to what do I owe the honor of this visit."

Rick began their explanation, Kate merely nodding in agreement. Ultimately, she took over the conversation. Rick was proud of her, he understood her reluctance, she hated for anyone to see her weak, but she needed to express herself, this was _her_ life, _her_ story to tell.

"On our trip, I had recurring nightmares, mostly about my fear of going back to work. Would I be strong enough? Mentally tough enough? Would I be able to provide backup to my partners? Could people depend on me? Can I handle a weapon without freezing? I was terrified, Rick and I spent hours discussing it.'

"We decided, it was time to return, toughen up, get emotionally strong again, return to the precinct, if possible." She grasped Rick's hand, smiled at him.

"I think I've recovered sufficiently to proceed, but Rick has reservations." She glimpsed over to Rick and back at Steve.

"So, I…we…want you to make that determination. You know my body better than anyone." Kate laughed. "Well, almost anyone." Giving a sideways glance at Rick with a half-cocked smirk.

"Well, jump up on the exam table and we'll see."

Kate climbed up, pulled her top up and laid down. Steve's fingers began their examination. He kept his face impassive, he wasn't going to give his thoughts away until he was finished. As his fingers moved towards her injured side, he noticed she tightened her muscles, her face showed nothing, she was determined to pass this test.

He pressed harder, her muscles quivered and her face continued to be impassive. He looked at her, her face had paled ever so slightly, imperceivable to the untrained eye.

Anyone else would have said she was completely healed, but Steve saw things differently.

"Sit up, Kate" He helped her to a sitting position.

"See, I told you, Rick. You're such a worrier." She slid off the table, turned to walk away, just as a fist connected into her left side. The blow was a complete surprise and she was unprepared.

The impact buckled her legs, a cry of pain was exhaled and she collapsed on the floor, rocking forward. Steve placed a large bucket in front of her and she emptied her stomach into it. He handed her a towel and a bottle of water.

"_What the hell was that?_" Rick was furious with Steve, instantly kneeling next to Kate as she finished throwing up and she slumped over on her side.

"Help me get her back on the table." Steve spoke without emotion. Rick pushed him away, picked her up himself and laid her on the table. Kate was gasping, writhing in pain, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, but she was tensing her side up, trying to fix the exam. That is not smart, Kate."

Kate's stomach was still reeling, she was gulping down further episodes of impending emesis and her head was swimming in pain. Her initial fury at Steve for sucker punching her turned to shame, she had not been completely upfront with both men, but most importantly she had been dishonest to Rick.

"Forgive me, both of you. I thought I was okay, I believed I could overcome the residual problems." Her words filled with guilt.

"_You lied to me!_" , Rick blurted out, his face set and angry.

Kate turned her eyes away, licking her lips.

"I didn't really lie, I believed I was okay. It was a lie of omission, but evidently I am not healed." She rubbed her side, her face was chagrined.

His anger continued to rage and he spit out, " _A Lie is still a lie_."

Glaring at Kate and he turned his ire towards Steve.

"Did you have to hit her so hard to make your point." Rick's words were stilted, angry.

"Rick, I didn't hit her hard. She's just susceptible to a direct blow. I merely caught her at the right spot and she couldn't tense up."

Steve patted her head, went over to the cabinets and returned with some medicine.

"Here, Kate take these, one is for the nausea and one is for the pain. I really didn't think it would affect you this severely."

She took the pills, her head trying to make sense of what had happened, but she was far too upset about Rick's reaction to focus on her physical pain.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes. I'll be back and we'll talk. I have some ideas on how to make this better."

Steve left the couple alone, Kate's eyes were shut, she was taking deep breaths, regaining her equilibrium, managing the discomfort while Rick paced in the room.

He was furious, they had been down this road before, and they would need to hash this out, but not here. He glanced at his partner, trying to understand why she had kept this from him.

In an instant the realization came. He walked over to her, leaned over her and said "Open your eyes." She opened her eyes, the embarrassment and self-disgust was there, unavoidable. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I've really screwed up, haven't I?" Her voice soft, apologetic.

"This was not your finest hour." His jaw still set, but his angry heart was thawing.

"I can take anything, but not you being mad at me."

"Well, give me a few moments, I guess I'm as much disappointed in you as anything."

She groaned, "That's worse. I think I'd rather you be mad at me."

"Well, I will be mad for a while."

Her face was so crestfallen, she appeared truly repentant and her hand went up to rub his hair. All her efforts melted him and he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"If you weren't hurting and embarrassed I would kill you." His brows creased and his lips pursed.

"I know." Her arms went around his neck.

"Help me up, please."

"Stop it, just lay there until the medicine works. okay?"

"Okay." Kate closed her eyes and let the surge of the medications engulf her.

Steve poked his head in once, but Rick had motioned him away. When Steve returned an hour later, Kate was awake and insisted she sit up, still rocky, but feeling better.

Rick was sitting next to her, his arm around her for support.

"I think I have some ideas, Kate. I want you to go meet this martial arts expert, he is renowned for his core training. I talked to him about you before, and now I feel he is your best option."

"You will never be completely healed physically, but if you can train your core, toughen it, learn how to take a hit, you should be able to withstand most physical abuse. Though it would be my recommendation to avoid those situations, if possible. You may think you're one bad ass Detective, but you are not made of stone. Here is his name and number."

Steve pulled her chin up so he could see her face. "I'm sorry I resorted to such a sneaky move, but you have become quite adept at walling yourself off, hiding from people trying to help you."

Kate squeezed his arm and nodded. "You're right. As someone once said, I'm the most frustrating, maddening, challenging woman he's ever known. So, I get it."

Kate slid off the exam table, swivelled to see Rick, took his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Take me home, handsome. I believe I promised you a pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, our story is back...just a little more background before the drama really takes off...Hope you enjoy**_

_**As always...my betas are the best...plus they are wonderful friends..Live u**_

_**Love,**_

_**Melody**_

Kate and Rick arrived at the loft, both exhausted physically and emotionally. As they entered, they kicked off their shoes and were greeted by a young red head, coming towards them.

"Hey, guys. How did it go with Steve?" Smiling at the couple, awaiting news of the appointment.

She sensed something was amiss, both her father and Kate were overly quiet. Her dad was looking out the window while Kate sat down with her arms on her knees and her hands in her hair. Kate eyes, full of regret, found the young woman's eyes.

"What's wrong? What did Steve say? You're scaring me." Alexis went to where Kate sat, knelt down to peer into Kate's face.

"I lied." Kate's words caught in her throat, her face pinched, distressed.

"What do you mean, you lied?" Alexis' eyes darting first to Rick and back to Kate.

Kate knew she had to be honest with Alexis, there was too much at stake. She licked her lips, ran her tongue over her nervous mouth.

"Alexis, Steve discovered I'm not as physically fit as I thought, as I've led you and your dad to believe. I could never be reinstated as I am now. I thought I could bluff my way through the physical exam, but Steve sensed it. In fact when I wasn't paying attention, he rammed his fist into my side and I collapsed on the floor.

'It hurt like hell, I even got sick, but mostly..." Her voice caught, she was ashamed, she had to tell them everything.

"Alexis, Rick, I had convinced myself I could get stronger with more time, by myself. I understand why you are so mad at me. I hid this from you both. I'm...I'm so sorry." Her head was in her hands, she couldn't go on, there were no other words she could say. Her heart was broken at her own deceit and her body trembled out of control.

Alexis stood, her head bent down. She adored Kate, she respected Kate's accomplishments as a Detective, they had become great friends. She totally accepted Kate's frailties and found her imperfections endearing. She was angry, actually more disappointed, but knew she would forgive Kate and had to decide how to let her know.

"I am here for you, no matter what, we are family, through good times and bad. I love you, Kate." Alexis stated gently, running her hands through her friend's hair.

Rick held back, knowing the two women had to work through this by themselves.

Kate stared up at Alexis, then tugged her down, her arms encircling the young woman.

"Alexis, thank you."

All of Kate's apprehension came tumbling out, her fear about how her words would be taken left her exhausted, but relieved. She sighed and gazed up at Alexis and Rick.

Rick came to join the ladies.

"I know this may not be the time, but I was promised pizza." Rick interjected, lightening the mood.

"That you were. I'll order it." Kate smiled up at Rick.

Alexis jumped up, "I'll get it. You look tired, Kate, why don't you lay down."

Kate tried to get up, but Rick held her down, swung her legs onto the couch and covered her up.

"Close your eyes."

She nodded, knowing both her body and mind were worn out and she promptly fell into a fitful sleep, this day had been difficult for her, causing those she loved to suffer with her.

While they waited for the pizza, Rick explained everything to Alexis, including their plan with the martial arts expert. Alexis decided she wanted to do some core work for herself and suggested to her father that she also join them, smacking her dad's stomach and chuckling.

Rick called Dr Burke, making an appointment for them to go and see him the next day. Alexis asked if she could join them.

"It's okay with me, but you'll have to ask Kate."

Alexis nodded and smiled, she was sure Kate would welcome her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kate, pizza's here." Stroking her cheek, Rick whispered to his sleeping partner.

"Mmmmm, great." Her eyes were open, she was blinking hard trying to clear her vision, her mind. She stretched and grimaced slightly, her side still sore. She remembered her embarrassment from earlier, sat up and patted the couch next to her for Rick to join her.

"It's been an awful day, I feel like we've digressed and I'm ashamed, it's all my fault."

"Kate, even though we're not married, life for us is for better or worse and this is one of those worse moments. Doesn't change that I love you and will be here with you forever."

Kate's head was resting on his shoulder, she was so thankful he was a vital part of her life, he gave her strength, made her smile, he was the perfect partner.

"You seem to have gotten the short end of this relationship, poor baby." Kate crinkled her nose.

"I'm not complaining." Rick playfully smacked his head into hers.

Dinner was subdued, each person in their own world. Kate noticed at one point, both Rick and Alexis were alternating tapping their fingers in a rhythmic fashion. She couldn't stand the suspense, slapped the table and announced.

"You do remember that I know Morse code right? I first learned it when I was Alexis age."

"Why didn't you say something." Alexis replied.

"Cause I love keeping secrets from you, it's fun."

"Dad, did you know Kate knew Morse code?"

Of course, remember I signalled Morse code to her when I was a hostage in the bank robbery."

"So, she's known all the time." Alexis looked embarrassed.

Kate instantly responded with Morse code. 'Yes, I've known and I think you're adorable. I'm a cop. Don't under estimate me.' Kate was grinning from ear to ear and soon, Rick joined in.

They spent the remainder of the evening, playing games with Morse code, laughing, and having fun. The evening ended with Alexis tapping good night on Kate's shoulder. As Alexis completed her conversation, Kate thought back to how often Rick and Alexis utilized this form of communication in groups of people with no one being the wiser.

The next morning, coffee in hand the three of them left for their appointment with Dr. Burke. Kate had been nervous to see Steve, but was petrified to talk with Dr Burke.

She was thrilled Alexis had asked to join she and Rick at the appointment. yet the idea of talking out her fears, brought her to a standstill.

Rick must have sensed her trepidation as he leaned over, nuzzled her neck and whispered. "Remember we are all on your side, one hundred percent."

His words soothed her and she ran her fingers up his arm until their fingers intertwined. Alexis sat quietly watching her father and Kate, she admired their dedication to each other. She started to Morse code a message to her dad, and was half finished, when Kate's hand covered hers and she tapped, "No secrets, I know what you're saying"

Kate's message brought a smile and soft chuckle to Alexis as they arrived at Dr. Burke's office.

Kate hesitated exiting the car, memories of her time in this office made her blood grow cold, she was on edge, thinking of her past encounters

In his office, Kate was unable to sit still. Dr Burke walked in and greeted all three of the visitors.

"Well, well, to what do I owe this privilege?" Dr Burke sat in his chair, relaxed, his legs crossed, his face impassive, a slow smile escaped his lips.

"Um..." Kate started, glancing nervously from Rick to Alexis and back to Dr. Burke.

Her hands were on her knees, her legs quivering nervously, she leaned forward and began.

"On vacation I experienced ongoing nightmares,with them often becoming worse and reoccurring. I'm terrified about not being able to do my job, to protect my partners, to act without hesitation, to draw my weapon and fire it if necessary, to run into harms way and not be afraid for myself."

Kate stood up, her hands on her hips and she paced to the window.

'One of the worst nightmares revolved around Rick being held captive, I was immobilized, full of fear, there was a gun to his head and I couldn't move, I was frozen. In that moment of hesitation, I lost everything. I let him down, I had promised Alexis I would keep him safe and I failed, I was supposed to be the bad ass cop and I was reduced to a trembling pile of bones"

Her voice was steady, but shaken. She stared at Ricks face, her eyes darting to Alexis. She was ashamed of her cowardice, even in a dream.

"Kate, have you ever not been able to do your job?" Dr Burke spoke.

Kate's head jerked in his direction. He knew the answer, why did he want her to retell the story, her eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

"You know I froze the first two times we went out to arrest a suspect after my shooting. I couldn't pull my gun from the holster the first time, the second time, I had it drawn, but was stopped dead at the sight of the gun pointing at me. Why are you asking again?" She was irritated at him and it showed.

"But after you hesitated, you did make your stand, you arrested the man, you did your job. No one was harmed or in danger."

"But they could have been. That's my fear, if someone's life was at risk. could I...would I respond...The not knowing has me paralyzed."

"Remember with time, your confidence returned. We talked this through, you, I and Castle."

Kate nodded, remembering the late night talks and confessions, he was right, time had been on her side.

Kate's face turned ashen, her body chilled as she broached the latest issue.

"We haven't talked about what Maddox did to me." Her chest was tight, her breaths coming with difficulty. "In many ways it was worse than my shooting. It was... personal, ...in my face I could taste Maddox's rage... he held me captive...I was at his mercy…he...I really thought I was dead...I was helpless... And that memory is never completely out of my mind...I was trapped, I gave up…waited to die... The fact I quit, terrifies me, disgusts me. I hate thinking I could be reduced to a whimpering mess." Her face registered scorn and fury at herself.

"Kate, from what I hear, you have never backed away from anything or anyone in your life. What makes you think you will this time?"

"He's right, Kate, you have never stepped back, never hesitated when it really mattered...You would always protect your partners, even at your own risk." Rick interjected.

'How do you know that?" Kate shot back at Rick.

"Because, you are an extraordinary woman. You have more guts and courage than anyone I know. What you have endured, the physical obstacles you have overcome have been astonishing. Your mental toughness is still there, you just need time to regroup."

"But Rick, my job is to protect the victims, protect my partners. I'm nothing if I can't manage that." Kate's head hung in distress.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Once Kate had composed herself, they continued to discuss these issues. Alexis interjected her personal belief in Kate's ability to perform her job. She swore she would trust Kate with her life. Rick was proud of his daughter, proud of her loyalty to Kate, the strength of her conviction never faltered.

Rick intermittently glanced at Kate, trying to get a handle on Kate's reaction, but she was a master at disguising her emotions. The only hint of any distress he saw was a slight trembling of her hands, even though she attempted to still them by keeping them tightly clasped, he spotted this action.

Dr Burke continued to push Kate, urging her to express herself, but it was a painful process. Try as she might, she remained uncertain if she could perform her duties as a cop and her eyes filled with tears. Her hands dropped down, wringing nervously in her lap.

Alexis sat, listening to and troubled by Kate's distress, but remained silent, trusting her father and Kate to overcome this.

Kate was strung out by the discussion. Dr Burke wrapped up the session by reviewing what had been covered and ended by assuring Kate, with time she could manage her fears and be able to handle herself in the field.

The ride back to the loft was quiet, everyone was tired, and their heads were full of conflicting thoughts. Rick was worried about Kate's resolution, Kate was still uncertain she could return to work, but Alexis remained convinced Kate would return, stronger, and more mentally prepared than ever.

Once they were home, Rick suggested take out from Mario's, one of their favorite restaurants, commenting that they could all benefit from perfectly prepared pasta and excellent wine.

While they waited, Kate slumped on the couch with her head resting on the cushions, attempting to rid herself of her despair. As Dr. Burke said, take one day at a time, don't try to purge everything at once, be patient.

Rick joined her, glasses of wine in hand.

"We both deserve this." He handed her a glass and she clinked her glass to his.

"It's never easy, is it?" Kate spoke to none specifically.

"Life will always be complex, fascinating, frustrating, but what a ride and I get to enjoy it with you. What a lucky guy I am."

"Castle, you're an idiot, but God I love you. Come here."

He gladly moved closer to her, let her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I know we have worked through so much already, remember life will get better, calmer." With that they both laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will happen any day now." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Kate was up early, she was going to the practice range to fire her gun for the first time since her encounter with Maddox. Her hands were already sweaty as she held her cup of coffee.

"Nice, for years I bring you a cup of coffee and now you take me for granted and I don't get one."

"Sorry, I was going to let you sleep and then bring you one later."

"Yeah, right." Rick's voice was playfully hurt.

"Here you are...what a baby." Kate rolled her eyes.

"It loses a lot when I have to ask for it." Rick was pouting.

"Really, when you have to ask for it? What exactly are you asking for?" As she backed him into the kitchen counter, trapping him as she ran her hands down his side, over his chest.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He challenged.

"Oh, I can finish it. Do I have your interest?"

"Lead on Detective."

She grabbed onto the waistband of his boxers and tugged, leading him to their bedroom. They reappeared an hour later clean and thoroughly satiated sexually. Rick was humming to himself, Kate was smiling, but becoming anxious as their time to depart grew closer.

They arrived at the practice range, entered, and were greeted by several of their friends at the range

"Haven't seen you for a while Detective, gonna get in some practice?"

"Yeah, I've been on vacation and I'm rusty."

"This slot is set up, go ahead. The ear protection is over here."

Castle grabbed two sets, placing one on his head and put the other on Kate's head. The microphones were activated, he winked at Kate and stood in the visitors section.

Kate stood in front of the target, opened her gun case and picked her weapon up. The gun felt cold, heavy and foreign. Her stomach rolled as she tried to calm down. She started taking deep breaths. She precisely loaded her weapon, gritting her teeth. Behind her into her headphones, she heard, Castle whisper, "You've got this, Kate. You've done this a million times before. It's just a gun, a piece of metal, it can't hurt you."

She nodded as she bit her lip, staring straight at the target, she slowly raised her weapon, noticed her hands trembling slightly. Rick's voice filled her head again. "Slowly, Kate. Take it slowly. This will be okay, concentrate. See the target, focus."

She nodded in response, her lip now bleeding from her biting. She took more deep breaths, looked down the range to the target, her entire body was tense, controlled as she aimed her weapon. She focused on the head of the target, gently squeezed the trigger, as she had done millions of times... the gun recoiled in her hand, her hands were firm, she fired repeatedly until her clip was empty.

"Great job, Detective. See the gun is not the enemy. I knew you could do this."

His words were soothing, her body was not trembling as much, but she was emotionally drained. She concentrated as the range attendant, brought the used target to her.

"Perfect as always, Detective. This guy is a goner."

She smiled at him, took the target. "Thanks." She pivoted around and found Rick standing patiently, he removed his headset and helped remove hers.

"See, you did it. You beat your demon."

She shook her head in affirmation. Automatically, she disassembled her gun, concentrating on this mundane task as she came to grips with her stored up emotions, her nerves still on edge. Her task was quickly completed and she glanced up into Rick's face,

"Thank you, Rick. Take me home please." Her voice resigned to her fatigue, she reached for Rick's hand and allowed him to lead her to the door.

"I think that's a great idea." Leading her away, his arm wrapped around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, friends...our story continues...Thanks for reading...Let me know what you think...**_

_**Love, Melody**_

They returned to the loft, Kate had barely said a word on the trip home. Rick guided her into the loft, led her to the couch, removed her shoes, took her gun case and swung her legs onto the couch.

"See you can still bring it, Detective." Rick patted her side, ran a hand over her legs.

"I'm exhausted." Kate admitted, sinking into the couch.

"I know, it will be easier the next time, but you did it."

She ran her fingertips over his chin and smiled at him.

"Not without you, partner. I couldn't have done it without you."

"That's what partners do. Close your eyes, take a nap. I'll whip up something to eat for us."

His lips brushed her mouth and her eyes closed, but she was at peace, content in her accomplishments. She knew she would regain her ability to fire her weapon, now _could _she fire it when it mattered, _when it was life or death_. Only time would tell, her lips forming into a satisfied smile as she fell asleep.

"Hey gorgeous, you gonna sleep all day or can we eat now?"

She slowly opened her eyes and stretched her legs, and like a cat, arched her back. She felt well rested, good about the day's events and the progress she had made. She sat up, went to the kitchen and put her arms around Rick

"You are the best, talking me through my time at the practice range, like a guardian angel, can you sit on my shoulder all the time?" Kate loved teasing Rick, egging him on.

"Oh, would that I could. I would love to sit on you anywhere, anytime." Rick waggled his brows and smirked down at Kate. She was barefoot and fit perfectly into his chest, he loved her without shoes.

"I think I'll go again tomorrow, I'm on a roll."

"Hey, can I go?" A voice from the front door said

"Alexis, you don't need to learn to shoot a gun."

"Actually Rick I think that's an excellent idea. She should learn about gun safety and how to handle a weapon, but more importantly not to fear being around a gun."

Rick frowned, he was not happy about this, Kate realized she had overstepped her bounds and added, "Alexis, let me discuss this with your father first. It's not fair to blindside him, just give us a minute."

Alexis left the room irritated, she was eighteen and didn't need his permission, but understood his concern.

The couple went into his office to talk about the latest development.

"Rick, talk to me, what's wrong. You don't mind that I carry a gun, or that I shoot at people."

"That's different, you're a cop. Alexis is my daughter."

"That is really a chauvinistic viewpoint, I'm surprised at you." Kate sat forward, glaring at Rick, but trying to understand.

"Well, come on, she's my daughter. It doesn't feel right."

Rick sat with his head in his hands and a petulant pout on his face.

"Rick, this is actually a good thing. I really think Alexis needs to be around guns, so she's not be afraid if she ever is placed in a dangerous situation plus it would help me too. I'm being a little selfish, okay?"

She was kneeling down in front of him as she talked her hands on his, trying to get a clear look into his face.

"You're right, I know you're right. The world is a dangerous place. She'll be better off, but I hate thinking about the possibilities."

"Hey, you know I would never let anything happen to her. I would move heaven and earth to keep her safe."

Yeah, I know." The back of his hand stroking her face, angling his head to rest against hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning, Kate and Rick were enjoying their coffee, making small talk waiting for Alexis to join them.

"I'm ready." Alexis rushed into the kitchen.

"Relax, there's no rush. Have some coffee." Sliding a mug over towards her partner's daughter, Kate smiled at her enthusiasm.

The pair arrived and Kate introduced Alexis to the staff there and proceeded to the range. Kate was still nervous about handling her weapon, but having Alexis with her at the range hopefully would make it easier, she could focus on Alexis' needs, not hers.

Kate quickly found teaching Alexis the intricacies of gun handling and ultimately firing the weapon brought her incredible comfort. It was therapeutic, cleansing her anxieties away.

By the time they left, Alexis had a good appreciation for weapons and Kate had conquered her demons. Kate wrapped her arm around Alexis, promising they would come back if she wanted.

"Oh yes please Kate. I really want to get more confident around guns, thank you." She reached up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course, now let's get some deli food from Carnegie's, your father will be starved from worrying about you." Kate was so in tune with Castle, both of them laughed and headed back to the loft.

The next few weeks were packed with appointments, speaking with Dr. Burke, working at the range, but most importantly she and Rick and often times Alexis met with the martial arts guru, Jonathan, who Steve had recommended.

Jonathan and Steve met with the couple on several occasions, they both recommended Kate be fitted with an extra light weight flak vest, made to protect her vulnerable side. Kate was against having to wear an extra protective device, she didn't think she needed it, but as both Steve and Jonathan reminded her, if she didn't wear it and got caught unprepared, she could suffer a serious injury.

Kate finally relented, particularly after, Rick nearly begged her to wear the vest. The vest was state of the art, reinforced with titanium stays over the left side of her rib cage, surprisingly comfortable and weighed next to nothing.

Jonathan taught Kate how to adjust her body to accept blows, learning various exercises to strengthen her abdominal wall, block shots, punish her attacker without opening herself up to possible injury, she even managed to gain more muscle tone without losing weight, and surprisingly Rick had also benefited from these workouts.

"I think I'm getting a six pack, what do you think? Pretty ripped huh?" Rick pulled up his t-shirt and was flexing his muscles for his partner.

"Yeah, though I think you're a couple packs short", Kate poked him in his stomach and laughed at him, he was so adorable.

"Wait, look again, it's hard as a rock." Rick tightening his stomach to make his point.

Kate took a halfhearted swing at his stomach, causing him to let his stomach relax, and return to normal, still a little flabby, but better.

"You know, if you ate more vegetables and less pizza it would help."

Rick frowned, pursed his lips, cocked his head, contemplating the possibility, "yeah, that's not gonna happen. I have to have pizza, it's a food group."

"In your world, of course it is. Rick, you are priceless." Kate exited the room chuckling at her love.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

By the end of the month, everyone on Kate's rehabilitation team agreed she was ready to return to the precinct; even Steve was impressed with Kate's recovery, though he cautioned Rick and Kate about how she was still vulnerable to persistent blows.

Kate and Rick both acknowledged his concerns. Kate promised to wear the extra padding Jonathan had manufactured for her, lightweight, but effective.

Kate and Rick strolled into the precinct, Kate leading the way and Rick close behind. Various members of the force came up to greet them, Kate was her usual friendly, polite, gracious self, but her goal was Captain Gates' office and she would not to be deterred.

The boys stood up and nodded in the couple's direction. They had been privy to the rehabilitation program and had seen their favorite couple often during the time off. They were a little anxious, as Captain Gates was a master of playing her cards close to her vest.

Kate knocked on the Captain's door and when they were given permission to enter, she walked in after glancing at Rick, winking at him and dazzling him with her most confident smile.

"Detective Beckett, back again I see. You're like the Eveready bunny; you just keep going and going. From what your doctors and therapists tell me, you are again fit for duty. But my question is why do you keep returning? Why aren't you on a beach somewhere working on your tan?" She ended with a smile, glancing at the couple.

Kate laughed at her last remark, but wanted to answer her first question in all seriousness.

"Sir, I work for the victims and their families, bringing justice to them, for them. I know that's my calling, though Mr. Castle would love if I relented and laid on a beach all day." Kate answered, smiling in Rick's direction.

"Mr Castle, are you really going to let our Detective run back into the mix again?

"Um, Sir, have you met Kate Beckett? Do you think I could stop her? Not likely. All I can do is support her, do everything in my power to keep her safe. There is no stopping her, but if you allow me to return with her, I will do my best to ensure we all remain healthy. Although with her it isn't easy." His hand squeezed Kate's shoulder as he spoke.

Captain Gates shook her head, moved behind her desk, opened the drawer and pulled out Kate's badge and gun.

"Starting today, Detective, you and your side kick here are back on duty."

Rick thought he heard a cheer from the bull pen, but gave no indication.

Kate and Rick left the captain's office and lightly brushed their hands together as they entered the bullpen.

The boys had already loaded two murder boards, Rick headed to the break room to make everyone some coffee, and returned to find Kate listening intently to Ryan and Esposito as they reviewed the first of two cases.

Rick took Kate's hand and slid the mug of coffee into her hand. She peered into Castle's face, a radiant smile taking over her face, in her element, she murmured thanks and returned to ask further questions of the boys.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Her time back was in full swing, they had solved two murders, again with Castle's theories, making everything much more enjoyable, plus he had become an integral part of the crime team.

While she had been gone, several members of the 10th precinct had been arraigned for illegal activities. Word was that they would make bail soon, but were facing serious prison time.

Kate had been instrumental in cracking the case open before she had been injured by Maddox, she had hated being part of the investigation, but couldn't bear having fellow police officers getting away with the crimes, the investigators had come to the hospital, took her testimony and pertinent evidence about the men's involvement.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick was in Chicago meeting with his publishers, it was the first time since her encounter with Maddox they had separated, Kate assured Rick she would behave, wear her vest, eat well, rest, plus Kate and Alexis were planning time together, dinners out, exercising and watching movies.

Kate hurried home, stopping at a favorite bakery for some desserts, Alexis and she were planning on some French food and watching a wonderful little black and white film, made in France with one of their favorite actresses.

She finally made her way through the evening traffic, into the garage, and she got out of the car and immediately removed the extra vest. She was home, she didn't need it at home and besides Castle was in Chicago. She was slightly uneasy with their separation, she was feeling a little vulnerable and honestly lonely, she smiled, _she really missed him_.

Kate was wrapped up in her thoughts, not concentrating and unaware of how quiet the hallway was as she exited the elevator. She unlocked the door and her senses were immediately on fire, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, _something was wrong_. The loft was silent, dark, no music. She instantly glanced around, pulling her weapon unconsciously, standing still trying to get accustomed to the darkness, she felt movement behind her and her gun was knocked out of her hand as something hard struck her arm.

Simultaneously, the sound of another person lurched towards her from her left, air rushed close to her head, causing her to jerk away, strike out at the attacker, but before she could focus, a blow struck the side of her head, hard, drawing blood, rocking her, forcing her to stagger. Her reflexes responded, she aimed a blow at the person on her right and heard a groan indicating her effort had connected.

Before she could recover another blow hit her from the rear, sending her sprawling forward on all fours, she was clearly outnumbered, her next recollection was a swift and well placed kick to her left side, followed by a full force jolt to her back, pain permeated her body. Kate attempted to tense her muscles, but the ferocity of the attack prevented her from being prepared. She struggled to remain conscious, desperately trying to locate Alexis without success. Her last conscious audible connection was a sinister voice speaking to her.

"Welcome home Detective, let the games begin." Her mind slipped away and darkness closed around her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well, my friends...Hang on the angst begins...Remember everything will work out...trust me.**_

_**Betas...love u, thanks...Once this story ends, though not yet...you will get another fun filled, love fest...probably in Hong Kong...**_

_**Love, Melody**_

Kate's body was spinning, she felt she was being swallowed up, she had no sense of time or place and considered letting the waves take her back under, but something held her. She battled to open her eyes, the light was unbearable, she had no idea how long she had been unconscious. She tried raising her head, her eyes swollen and unable to focus, blood dripping into her left eye, her cheek screaming at her.

She took a few breaths trying to regain her equilibrium, and she heard Ricks voice in her head, "You've got this Kate come on." She was nauseous, unable to make sense of what had happened or where she was. Her eyes began to close again, pulling her back in.

A familiar voice called to her, "Kate, Kate open your eyes." The reality of hearing Alexis voice petrified her, causing her to gasp, Alexis' words hitting her like ice water, her eyes flying open, turning towards the voice as rapidly as possible, bringing a wave of dizziness, she gritted her teeth and responded.

"A- Alexis, what happened?" She tried to reach out to her young friend, only then realizing she was sitting in a chair, her hands restrained in front with plastic police ties, her chest secured to the chair and her legs restrained to the chairs legs. Testing the restraints, Kate realised she couldn't move, whoever had done this to her were professionals. Looking into Alexis' tearful frightened eyes. Kate's voice cracked, "you ok, love?"

Nodding Alexis said "uh huh, I thought they had killed you, I've...I've never seen anything like that." her voice was shaking, as her body shuddered. Kate tried to concentrate, even though the throbbing in her head intensifying with any speech or movement.

"Shhh," Kate whispered trying to comfort the young woman. "I'm ok. Did they hurt you?"

"No, they held a gun to my head until you arrived, then they went after you. I'm so sorry I didn't, I should have tried to warn you."

"No, you did exactly right, sometimes you have to wait, our time will come." She looked at Alexis, realising she was sitting in a chair, her hands restrained but nothing else.

Kate looked around, asking "Where are the men now?"

"They went into dad's den they seem to be talking to someone. I can't understand them"

Kate licked her lips, biting on her lower lip, trying to think. "Tell me everything you can about them, but first come here".

Alexis came over to where Kate was restrained, Kate motioned for her to take her hands, the young girl's hands were cold and shaking, Kate tried squeezing them for comfort.

"Listen to me. We'll be okay, they obviously want something otherwise we'd be dead already. We'll figure it out, we will get out of this I promise." Staring into her partner's daughters eyes, her words were strong and she was in total control of her emotions.

"But we have to work together. You need to be my detective, they will try to hurt me to keep me under control, but I won't let them hurt you. Okay?"

"Okay", Alexis replied trying to smile.

"They're gonna move us sometime soon, they can't risk keeping us here. You have to keep track of as much as possible. Here take my watch and put it on, once they start moving us, keep track of how long before they stop. Alexis, I'm afraid, I won't be much help, I'm having trouble concentrating, I may slip in and out of consciousness, my head is killing me, I'm extremely dizzy."

"Do you understand? They will try and hurt me, but stay calm, I can take it, I will keep them from hurting you. The Morse code we know may come in handy."

"Okay, I'll be ready Kate, thanks, I love you."

"I love you too, and we'll survive if we work together, okay? You need to remain quiet, pretend to be intimidated by them. They will think you're harmless."

"But, I'm not afraid of..." Alexis frowned, she wasn't afraid.

"Shhhhh, Alexis listen to me. This is our best chance. Seriously..." Kate was determined to convince Alexis to behave.

Their conversation was interrupted as the door to Castle's den opened, and four masked men entered the living room.

"Well, Detective Beckett, welcome back, you have a hard head, I had to hit you twice. How's the arm?" He smirked, nudging her arm, causing Kate pain, but she refused to react.

"I'm fine, asshole, how's your groin where I kicked you?" Kate's remarks struck a chord with the kidnapper, enraging him.

"Oh I had forgotten that", suddenly he was in her face. She met his threat with a smile, shrugging her shoulders, her cavalier gesture made the man snap and Kate's face was slapped, hard, resulting in blood oozing out of the corner of her mouth.

"You hit like a girl", causing him to come at her again, further abuse was stopped by a second man.

"What do you want?" Kate demanded

"You'll find out." The tone of his voice brought chills to both women.

One of the men went over touching Alexis head, "this one is a beauty."

"Back off jackass, don't you touch her if you want me to cooperate, got it? Because otherwise I'm going to be a pain in your ass, do you understand?" Laughing as she spoke but deadly serious, she shrugged her shoulders.

Kate knew she had to keep them focused on her, irritated at her. She looked up slightly and through hooded eyes winked at Alexis.

"We'll see who wins, bitch. He turned and spoke to his comrades. Time to go."

One man cut some duct tape and placed it firmly over Alexis' mouth, he then tried to blindfold Alexis. Kate screamed, "No, don't do that, you understand?"

"For someone completely restrained you are pretty demanding." Her actions worked, Alexis was left alone as the men's attention moved to Kate.

"Let's be clear, Detective, I don't like you. If I had my choice I would kill you now, but the boss says no, so consider yourself lucky, for now."

The two other men turned to Kate, releasing the restraints around her legs and chest, flung her to her feet, making her stagger, but she set her feet firm and did not fall.

More duct tape was torn, a rag was stuffed into Kate's mouth and secured with not one but two pieces over her mouth. She swallowed hard, trying to get the rag to settle in her mouth, so as not to choke her.

She was worried, but would never let them or Alexis see it, and turning towards the girl, raised an eyebrow and nodded.

They began to move Alexis towards the door, when Alexis looked back at her panicked. Kate reached towards the girl and got punched in the left side for her effort, leaving her with a blinding pain.

One of the men grabbed her hair yanking her head back.

"I know your weak points, that hurt didn't it?" He snarled, pleased with himself.

Kate glimpsed rapidly over to Alexis, trying to communicate everything was okay, she glanced down at the watch Alexis now wore, then turned her gaze up to her face, narrowing her eyes.

Kate was spun around and she jerked her arm away from one of her captors, she would not let them intimidate her. She looked up at the man, cocked her head in defiance and received another punch in her vulnerable area. Everything began to turn grey and dim, she was losing conscious, as a dark hood was placed over her head and she collapsed to the ground.

Alexis was worried, but understood her job, Kate trusted her and she wouldn't let her down. As they left the loft, she glanced down at the watch Kate had entrusted to her and took a moment to memorize the time.

One man roughly gathered Kate's lifeless body over his shoulder and the group headed out. They were directed into a freight elevator, surprising Alexis, very few people outside of the immediate family knew this existed.

The alley door was opened and Alexis spied a large unmarked white van, so typical of vans in NYC. As they opened the tailgate she observed the license plate, quickly memorizing the number. AFT 456, with an Upstate New York logo.

Alexis was picked up and shoved into the van. Kate's body was placed on the tailgate where they proceeded to further immobilize the Detective, applying additional restraints, strapping her arms to her sides, her thighs were tightly tied together as were her ankles.

Alexis motioned to their kidnappers, attempted to prevent the application of the restraints and their response was chilling.

"We know Detective Beckett's prowess with the martial arts, we are not taking any chances."

Alexis sat back, knowing no amount of fighting on Kate's behalf would change their minds, plus Kate had told her not to fight them, to be passive and compliant. As the men finished their task, checking the security of the restraints, satisfied, they unceremoniously lifted Kate's body and tossed it into the van.

Alexis immediately scooted to the wall of the van, pulling Kate with her, placing Kate's head on her lap, careful to not remove the hood, no matter how tempting. She figured the men were somehow watching their captives.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Not knowing how long she had been out, Kate tried to move, but found it impossible, the men had restrained her until she was completely immobile, the realization of her situation, leaving her chilled.

Even moving her head was difficult, it was painful, leaving her fuzzy. 'Kate, stay calm, for Alexis, just keep it together.' she thought over and over.

Kate's senses were dulled, gradually she felt her head being softly, lovingly stroked, her head was on resting on Alexis lap and she drifted back into the darkness, calmer now.

Later, Kate moved a little, indicating she was awake, still unable to talk the young girl began tapping Morse code on Kate's arm. "I'm ok, only my hands are restrained. I'm keeping track of the time and sounds, memorizing everything for later."

Kate relaxed, trying to nod her head in understanding, but the pain in her head was becoming unbearable, forcing her back into the blackness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick had finished his business earlier than expected and rushed to get back to his family, the thought of another day and night away from Kate was unacceptable.

Rick entered the loft and was immediately alarmed, neither Kate nor Alexis were home, they were supposed to be enjoying a girl's night in, watching chick flicks. The hair on the back of his arms went up in alarm.

The dining room chairs were in disarray, there were strips of duct tape, hanging off the edge of the table. His eyes scanned the room, he bent down and found some drops of blood. He noticed Kate's weapon lying haphazardly on the floor of the dining room. What the hell?

He whipped out his phone and hit speed dial. "Espo, we have trouble. Kate and Alexis, they're gone." His voice strained, terrified.

Esposito told him to stay put, not t touch anything and he'd be right there, bringing Ryan and CSU with him. Rick walked around the loft, his hands in his hair, shaking his head, he was scared to death. What happened to his girls? He started shaking in fear.

He heard the knock on the door, ran to it and threw it open with the boys and the CSU team entering.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Returning to consciousness, Kate could feel the car still moving. Something warm was covering her right side. It took her a minute to recognize the source of the warmth, Alexis had curled up next to her, partially resting on Kate's body, her arm patting Kate's chest in an effort to comfort her, probably both of them.

Kate turned her head as much as she could resting her head on the top of Alexis head, they both needed to feel each other's presence. Feeling that Kate was again awake, she grabbed the older woman's hands squeezing. Alexis began communicating information via Morse code.

They had been moving for 46 minutes, the inside of the van was getting colder, it felt like the vehicle was on a winding road, climbing.

Unable to move her hands freely, Kate was still able to respond. Tell me about the men, the car.

Ok, Alexis coded, and proceeded to fill Kate in. Four men, they had known the families routine, they knew Castle and Martha were not home. They had rung the bell, telling her they had an emergency delivery from Gina, his new book, first print.

Alexis was so excited, she stupidly had opened the door without checking who was there first. Tears fell down on Kate's chest, the younger woman was crying. Kate attempted to reach out, to stroke her, but her restraints prevented this. Kate was furious, these men would pay.

Finally the vehicle came to a halt, Alexis taped 59 minutes had passed. With that, the door was jerked opened, Alexis was removed first, they dragged her off of Kate, with Kate trying to hold on, but her weakness and being trussed up prevented this. Kate's body was roughly pulled along the floor of the van, her body was dragged to an upright position and she swayed violently, nearly collapsing, not knowing if she could remain standing.

"Come on, Kate, don't fall, be strong", hearing Rick's voice in her head giving her the will she needed to remain upright. She finally got stabilized, only to feel her body being thrown over one of the men's shoulders, being transported somewhere. After only a couple of minutes, her body was tossed into the air, she was relieved when she landed on a pad of some sorts.

"Welcome to your new home ladies", one of the men said, Kate could feel his rancid breath right in her face.

"The fun is just beginning, you'll end up begging us to stop." his cruel laughter filled her head with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Kate and Alexis' struggle continues..it will be difficult on everyone...BUT will end well...TRUST me.**_

_**Let me know what you think...**_

_**A Special thanks to my friends and betas..they help clarify the words...A special word for my friend friend who made the picture for the opening...It is perfect...**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Right before they were left alone, one of the men started pummeling Kate's left side again. She tried tightening her side as she had learned, but was finding it futile with the ongoing hits and mercifully she was swallowed up into the blackness.

Pain jolted her back into consciousness as she tried to move, and she was surprised when her groan was audible, her eyes flew open as she realized the hood and gag had been removed.

Her mouth was dry, and her eyes were blinking furiously as she tried to adjust to the dim light of the room

Her vision was fuzzy; from the aftermath of the hood, the various blows her body had endured and she had dried blood in her eyes. Kate was still immobilized, unable to move or turn, trying vainly to shift her position.

"Alexis?" Kate's voice was hoarse raspy.

"I'm right here, Kate. We're alone. They told me not to touch you, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You listen to what they say. Don't cross them." Kate drew a breath before continuing. "Alexis, we're in this together and have to work as a team to survive. Undoubtedly, these men will continue to hurt me, show us what big, tough men they are, but they will leave you alone. If we were taken for ransom, they will have to show us, demonstrate, proof of life and when they do, your job is to use Morse code and send short, concise clues to our location and any information that may lead them to us, while I remain difficult. I..."

"No!" Alexis interrupted. "You've been hurt enough." She stood up, agitated. "If I had a gun, I'd kill them." Her voice was hard, ragged

"Come here, please." Kate asked calmly.

"I hate them."

"So do I, but killing them out of anger or vengeance is not the answer. We have to focus our efforts on surviving." Kate paused, considering her words carefully before continuing. "Listen, my job is to distract them. They obviously know me or of me. Your job is to communicate with the police. Believe me, I want nothing more than to see them dead, but more importantly, I want them to pay for what they've done."

Time went by slowly, Kate's body was becoming stiff, the pain in her side was getting worse, but she had no intention in sharing her discomfort with Alexis. The room was getting colder and they were lying on a lumpy pad, with no covers in sight. Alexis was pressed up against her, beginning to shiver.

"Roll on top of me, you should get off the floor, we should try to sleep we need our strength." Kate suggested.

"I'm not lying on top of you, forget it, I'm fine." Alexis' voice was strong, Rick would be so proud of his daughter, she had become tough and was determined. Kate felt much better about Alexis' mental state, she chuckled silently, Alexis was doing better than she was.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They had just drifted off, when the door flew open and two men entered, masks still on their faces. They yanked Alexis off of Kate and bent down, leering at Kate.

"What Jackass?" Kate's voice was cold, her words spoken through clenched teeth. She was feeling mentally tough, these idiots were not going to frighten her.

"You are a real smart ass. We've been warned about your smart mouth." The speaker sneered down at her, his hand grasping her face so she was forced to look at him.

Kate met his glare with one of her own, knowing she was not going to blink, not with this bastard. His eyes looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place them. He began to shake her head, bringing her dizziness back with a little nausea.

"You gonna behave Detective?" His words were threatening.

"Why do you ask?" Kate responded her voice light, glib, and unafraid.

"You want to lay trussed up like this? If you play nice, I'll release you some."

"Whatever floats your boat." She responded, nonchalantly, avoiding giving him any satisfaction.

Her tormenter picked her up, slammed her back to the mat, but he proceeded to remove the straps restraining her arms to her sides and both leg restraints. Her head was spinning from the jolt, and she gritted her teeth.

"If it was up to me I'd leave you lying tied up like a turkey, but the boss said no, so you're lucky."

Kate started to give him a retort, but looked at Alexis who was shaking her head no and decided to remain silent. Both the men left after leaving some of blankets, bottles of water and a big bucket.

Once they were alone, Kate turned to her side, tried to sit up, but with her hands still restrained, it was difficult. Alexis came over and helped her to a sitting position. Kate's arms remained off to one side, supporting herself as the dizziness inundated her.

"Kate, why were you antagonizing him?" Alexis asked, leaning towards Kate to physically support her.

"That's my role, my job Alexis. Have you noticed since they've been focused on me, they've left you alone." Kate smiled at her young friend.

"My father would tell you, you've overplayed your hand. You've been reckless. That one man really wanted to hurt you."

"Yes, he did," Kate chuckled 'til the movement made her queasy, forcing her to sag into Alexis.

"Help me up, I need to walk." Kate spoke after several minutes, allowing her stomach to settle before continuing.

"You think that's a good idea?' Alexis was skeptical of Kate's request.

"You are your father's daughter, what a worry wart. Now, help me up." She stated firmly as she reached her bound arms up, Alexis rose, they clasped hands and Alexis pulled Kate to an upright position. Kate was very unstable, her legs were wobbly, and she tried to stand perpendicular, but needed Alexis for support.

Kate concentrated on remaining vertical, taking deep breaths. Once she determined she wasn't going to fall down she asked Alexis to help her walk around, she wanted to check out their surroundings. As they walked around, they spoke to each other, looking over the room. Every step brought some degree of pain either from her injuries or from her stiff extremities after being restrained.

Their trip lasted only a few moments, Kate's head began to throb and her dizziness further blurred her vision.

"Let's go sit down, we need to drink water and stay hydrated." Kate finally suggested.

"Nice try, I can tell you're about to fall down. Can you stand up while I get the pad better positioned?" Alexis was not fooled by Kate's antics.

Kate shook her head weakly, leaning on her knees as Alexis left her momentarily.

Alexis rapidly moved the pad against the wall, forming a backrest for them to lean against. Returning Alexis assisted her to the pad, Kate sunk down on her knees, determined to demonstrate she was okay, using her hands as leverage she got her back against the wall, her legs out in front. She gave Alexis her best, 'See-I'm-Fine' look, though she was not very convincing.

They drank some water, reviewed the information Alexis had gathered. As the young woman suspected, these men knew too many details of their lives to be strangers, but exactly _how_ they were connected, they didn't know. Kate's intuition told her she knew these men, but she couldn't place where from, or how, especially the man tormenting her. His eyes looked familiar and she had seen them before, however her clouded judgment prevented her from figuring out this mystery.

Kate began to drift off, and Alexis suggested they lay down. Kate pulled Alexis to her, grimacing as she bumped her side, but soon they settled in. The twosome fell into a deep exhausted sleep, Kate worrying about what would happen next, but unable to stay awake.

"Rise and shine ladies, it's time to begin the festivities." The blankets were ripped off the sleeping women, one man pulled Alexis to her feet and the other, wrenched Kate by her injured arm to get her up.

Kate gritted her teeth and remained upright, while Alexis reached to try and stabilize her, but was held back.

"Not so tough, are you?" His statement triggered something in Kate's head, but she couldn't place where she had heard that before, her head was spinning too much to concentrate.

They were led to a room with two chairs in the middle, bright lights glaring throughout and a video camera mounted on a tripod. They were pushed and shoved till they were both sitting in the chairs facing the camera.

Kate leaned towards Alexis and whispered, 'get ready,' before being shoved back upright.

She smiled to herself, knowing Alexis would do her part, now it was time for Kate to bring the men's reactions to a near frenzy.

"Wow, movies, do you want us to smile pretty?" She leaned forward, one of the men came closer and she lashed her foot out connecting between his thighs. The man doubled over, came up with fire in his eyes and lunged towards Kate.

The main man stopped his progression towards Kate, saying "We're going to be on the air in a few seconds, leave her alone for now."

Kate closed her eyes and smiled, a live broadcast, _perfect_, she would distract the men while Alexis provided the watchers with clues for their rescue.

One of the men announced, "We're live now."

The men went behind both women and started speaking at the camera while rubbing their hands on their captive's faces.

"Mr. Castle and all of you upstanding detectives at the 12th precinct, by now you know someone has taken your precious daughter and the precinct's lead detective." As he finished, he wrenched Kate's head back and this was her cue to begin her performance. She swung her bound arms up, reaching towards the men and began to curse.

One of the men came in front of her and she again struck him between his legs. This enraged the men and they began attacking Kate, and while she fought their efforts, their strength was overwhelming and soon she was strapped to the chair.

She continued kicking her legs, not striking anyone, but making it difficult for their captors to concentrate on anything but Kate's antics. It took both men to strap her legs, as she continued to call them names.

"You Prick." She finally got the response she had been looking for; both men struggled to gain control of her face, one jamming a cloth tightly in her mouth, the other covering her mouth tightly with duct tape. Even as she battled, fully bound, she glanced over and noted Alexis was busily tapping out Morse code messages on her thigh, the camera angle was such, her efforts could not be missed. Kate continued her efforts, now trying to rock the chair, providing Alexis with additional time to communicate as much information as possible.

The lights started to dim, causing the men to stop fighting Kate and turn back towards the camera, aware they had a limited time to talk to the camera.

"Your Detective is being quite difficult and will soon pay the price." The man pulled Kate's head back, the fury in his eyes boring into her face. Kate stared back at him, never blinking or showing fear.

"Our demands will soon be communicated to you, and for the wellbeing of these two women you had better comply." His last words came as he backhanded Kate across her face, rocking her head, her eyes flared, not yielding to his threats and he finished his demonstration of power by ramming a balled fist into her left side until she slumped forward, succumbing to the agony.

"Do you understand, Mr Castle? Their fate is in your hands." The masked man commented confidently, looking directly into the camera.

The lights went off, their filming was done, and Alexis had tears in her eyes as she gazed at an unconscious Kate, again a victim of a vicious attack. Alexis narrowed her eyes at the man, her rage growing, but she kept her mouth closed as Kate had instructed her. Her shoulders shivered in anger, _their time would come._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**The story continues to unfold, Kate and Alexis are working hard as partners, waiting to be rescued...It will happen...Hope you enjoy...**_

_**Let me know**_

_**thanks to my amazing Betas...love u guys**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

All three men watched the video in horror and indignation. Two of their favorite women were being systematically tortured and abused by a group of men who had not yet communicated their demands. Kevin was muttering 'son of a bitch', Javier was pacing and Rick had his head in his hands, watching the scenario with his stomach in his mouth.

They were stunned by what they had witnessed. Unfortunately, they needed to watch and re-watch the horror, attempting to gain any insight into where the duo were. The first two times, they cringed as the men abused Kate, restraining her, gagging her, beating her into oblivion.

It seemed as if Beckett had purposefully antagonized them, forcing their hand.

After watching for the third time, they could barely view it without feeling sick to their stomachs, yet their minds numbed with pain for their friend and lover.

It was Ryan who as able to look at the remainder of the scene, concentrating on Alexis.

"Stop," he yelled, jumping up.

"Alexis knows Morse code, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, the three of us play games using Morse code all the time. Why?" Castle was confused by the question.

"Rewind it and focus on Alexis's finger moments, is she sending us messages in Morse code?" Ryan asked.

The other two men sat forward and they started rewinding the tape, watching Alexis tap her finger.

"Damn, Kevin, you're right. Lets see what she's saying.'' Castle commented.

The boys and Rick spent the next hour, writing down words they thought they understood. While they were busy with that task, the CSU team was looking through the dining room for clues to the abduction, taking finger prints and collecting some of the blood splatter.

The lead CSU man came over to Ryan and motioned for him to join him away from Castle.

Ryan got up and joined CSU.

"Ryan, it looks like the blood splatter is Beckett's, it's not a lot of blood, but certainly looks like whatever happened was fairly intense, I'm sorry."

Ryan was not surprised, he had feared this would be their findings, but having been told it was still a shock He looked over to Javier and Castle, his heart breaking for them, they each loved Beckett in their own way. He hesitated about telling them who the blood findings belonged to, but decided he owed it to them.

"Hey, guys. Tony from CSU just told me some news. The blood is Beckett's. I'm sorry, but I thought you should know."

The two men he spoke to sat paralyzed, as the news sunk in slowly, Espo swore and Rick closed his eyes, wishing this nightmare would go away. On top of everything, his daughter was being held with Beckett, being subjected to viewing Beckett's beatings and being physically abused herself; it couldn't get much worse.

It had now been almost eight hours since Castle had called the Detectives. They were no closer to discovering the pair's whereabouts, and with each moment that passed their anxiety rose. They'd sworn to take each step precisely, carefully, but having watched Kate be physically abused had shocked them all.

Castle's brain was frozen, the sight of Kate being hit again and Alexis being held against her will frightened him more than ever before. If they were unable to locate them, he could lose everything, and he couldn't think. All he wanted to do was escape, lay down in their bed, clutch Kate's pillow and inhale her scent.

The boys saw the pain Rick was experiencing and directed him back to their dilemma. They had to focus, to methodically examine the evidence. They were waiting for an expert in Morse code to arrive. They could get some of the words, but their anxiety kept them from totally translating the communications.

They turned on the video yet again. Espo and Ryan looking at the surroundings where they were being held. , while Rick stared at Kate, he was confused as to why was she trying to enrage her captors, she knew better than that.

"Kate, Kate, why are you taunting this guy, you are really pissing him off." His words were hushed and the knot in his throat was growing by the minute.

"Ryan, Javier, I think I may have an idea that would explain why Kate has virtually encouraged her beating. She's keeping the bad guys busy so Alexis can communicate with us."

"Bro, you're right. Beckett's amazing, and now we have to do her justice, find these bastards and bring them home." Espo was more determined than ever to solve this mystery.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The men unstrapped Kate from the chair, this time instead of carrying her, they dumped her on the floor and dragged her by her bound arms back to the cell with Alexis following close behind. As they entered the room, they roughly deposited her body in the middle of the room, released the restraints on her legs, ripped the gag out of her mouth and left, slamming the door as they exited.

Alexis instantly went to check on Kate, pulling her to the mat, gathering her into her arms and silently praying they would be rescued before these men killed Kate.

Alexis closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep, suddenly exhausted from the show they had just encountered. Her mind was numb and yet she fought the urge to sleep, glancing down at Kate, who was still unconscious. She softly stroked Kate's face and her shoulders, the contact making her feel connected to Kate and closer to her father. They had to survive, there was no other option.

Kate began to return to awareness, but the intensity of the discomfort, making her wish she could remain separated and slip back to the darkness. She felt Alexis' body movement underneath her and was brought back to the reality of their situation. This was more than just survival, their lives depended on their rescue.

Kate longed for Rick to pick her up, to hold her and to make her safe. She had to get back to lover, their life, she had to fight for Rick.

"Hey." She whispered to Alexis and the young woman opened her eyes. Her eyes, beautifully reminiscent of her fathers; intensely blue, captivating and able to pull you in. Kate looked directly into her eyes, feeling more secure as their eyes met.

Alexis leaned in, told her what she had communicated via Morse code with Kate acknowledging how important that was for them. Kate talked about her theory of these men being somehow connected with the police force. Her head was throbbing, she knew there was a connection, she just couldn't figure out their motives.

They discussed various options, rehashing what had occurred, over and over. They planned what Alexis would communicate next if their captors made another video.

The lack of sleep and food were catching up to them, they drank all of the water available and had forced themselves to use the large bucket to relieve themselves.

They went over and over everything, not wanting to leave anything out. Kate laid down gingerly with her left side up, motioning for Alexis to spoon into her and quickly they were asleep.

She was dreaming of Rick, helping her to relax and bringing her peace, when the contentment was shattered as the door was thrown open and two masked men entered.

"Round two is about to begin, ladies, rise and shine."

The covers were yanked off of them, and Alexis was pulled to her feet. Kate objected to the rough treatment of Alexis and was slapped for her effort, causing her to stumble, but she remained upright.

They were guided back into the room, the two chairs were in the middle of the room and the bright lights were switched on, blinding the women as they were shoved into the chairs.

They had decided Kate would behave, until the video started, once they knew the recording had begun, Kate would again become difficult, allowing Alexis time and freedom to communicate the information.

As the video started, one man began talking.

"Well, we are back gentlemen. Now for our demands. You may think this is about money, but that would be too easy. We will be sending you the exact nature of what you must provide us if you expect to see Alexis and Kate again."

"First..." At that moment, Kate began her performance, "Listen up, you bastards, think again..." Kate speaking up and as she had hoped the two men turned their attention to the Detective.

"Shut up, bitch." The main speaker chastised her. His jaw set and he jerked her head back, glaring at her. Kate nodded, barely perceivable in Alexis' direction, but Alexis had already begun the next round of communication

Kate narrowed her eyes, gave her captor a halfcocked smile and spit in his face. His composure snapped, he wiped his face, then took a cloth and crammed it into her mouth, nearly gagging her before securing duct tape tightly over her mouth.

Kate was choking as he finished, her face hurt but she knew her task was not yet complete. She swung her bound arms up and again kicked out at the men. They picked her up and slammed her to the floor, she was nearly knocked unconscious by the impact and her head began to spin.

She was flipped over, her arms restrained to her sides, her legs restrained and bent back, placing her in the hogtied position. She was no longer able to stall for Alexis. She closed her eyes momentarily, frowning before, reopening them as she attempted to look towards Alexis, but her position prevented her from viewing the young woman.

"Detective Becket is an ongoing pain in the ass. Though I have my instructions, I can't promise she will live through this. Her interference has interrupted our talk, you will be sent the remainder of our demands via e-mail. Our time is up."

The lights went out and the camera stopped. The masked men were furious that Kate had managed to make them appear incompetent, yet again. The main man came over to Kate's immobilized body, a dangerous look in his face causing her to slowly close her eyes, fully expecting him to beat her.

Her worst fears were soon brought to fruition, the men began kicking her sides, legs and arms, mercifully she passed out when she could no longer endure the pain.

o-o-o-o-o

The three men viewed the latest video in stunned silence. Kate had again pushed her captors until they were out of control, taking their rage out on Kate. Rick's hands were pulling his hair as he moaned in pain and fury. He felt as if his head would explode, his love was being painstakingly injured and he was dying with her.

"I will kill those bastards, so help me God." Rick exclaimed.

"Not if I get there first, Bro." Espo interjected.

Ryan was the quietest of the three, but equally distraught. They were still waiting for the Morse code expert, fearing Beckett was going to be seriously injured or killed if they didn't rescue them soon.

They decided they couldn't watch anymore until the expert arrived. Rick was too emotional to move, his eyes were haunted, his hands in front of his face, tears beginning to form on his lids.

Ryan and Espo paced the floor and Espo called the expert again who was still nearly an hour away.

They looked over what they had translated, but were afraid of proceeding, of making an error that could prove to be fatal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis sat in the chair stunned, she was staring at Kate, and this was the worst beating yet. She hoped her efforts had gotten through and was praying her father and the Detectives would find them soon.

She furtively glanced in their captors' direction, watching carefully, anticipating their next move. Her eyes strayed to where Kate lay, uncertain as to what they would do next but her questions were quickly answered.

They went over to Kate, roughly picked her up by her arms, leaving her legs to partially to drag on the floor. They gave Alexis a head bob, indicating she should lead the way. They opened the door to their cell and carried Kate in far enough to drop her on the concrete floor.

"Do not touch her or try to release her. We will be back later, understand?'

"Yes." Her answer was short and sweet.

She went to Kate's unmoving form. She felt for a pulse, found one weak, but present and she sat back relieved. Her hands were still bound, but she was able to stroke Kate's face. She had witnessed all of Kate's illnesses, injuries and her recovery struggles. Her face scrunched, thinking what they would be up against yet again.

After returning from Bali, the three of them had worked hard, Kate driving herself, toughening up her body, fighting against responding to painful stimuli and mentally working with Dr Burke. Her fear of drawing her weapon was gone. She reverted back to the Kate Beckett of old and had returned to full duty.

Alexis could not worry about the future, they had to first survive their present situation. Kate had done everything to protect Alexis, keeping her safe in the most treacherous of circumstances. She never questioned why her father had fallen in love with Kate. She was beautiful, independent, crazy smart, funny, a great cop and a wonderfully loyal partner. Initially, Alexis had been concerned Kate would get spooked and walk out on him, but she had proven to be committed to Rick and to their relationship.

Her mind was wandering when she heard Kate move. Though her restraints prevented much movement, Alexis was relieved Kate was awake. She was awaiting the return of the men and she tilted her head into Kate's ear, relaying everything she had tapped on her thigh.

Kate responded with a nod, her eyes opening slowly, only part way, her eyes blinking as she attempted to clear her vision, a frown covering her face and partially gagging on the cloth stuffed in her mouth. Breathing deeply through her nose, she focused on remaining calm and steady. Their time in captivity was not nearly over, she had to be smarter and more cautious, her cavalier attitude could leave Alexis alone in a very dangerous setting.

Alexis lay down so she could peer into Kate's face. They were a team, they had accomplished everything they could to provide their rescuers with clues and now all they could do was to be smart and wait.

The head captor came in, knelt down next to Kate, released her legs and arms, turned her over, jerked the duct tape off and left, never saying a word.

Alexis had the cloth out of Kate's mouth before the door was closed.

"Wow." Kate's voice was incredibly hoarse and barely perceivable.

"Let me get you to the mat." Alexis labored to pull Kate to the mat, her movements impeded with their bound hands and Kate's inability to help.

Kate was gritting her teeth to keep from groaning out load, _everything hurt_. The men had done a great job of inflicting injury to the Detective. Alexis deposited her onto the mat and brought a bottle of water to her lips.

"Thanks" Kate responding after her mouth had been moistened. She closed her eyes, trying to gain control before speaking.

"I was able to communicate everything we had talked about. But, Kate, you really went overboard and for a few minutes I thought they would beat you to death." Alexis' voice was full of emotion.

"I may have overdone it." Kate chuckled lightly, thinking about the ramifications of her actions.

"There is no sense in provoking the bad guys anymore." Alexis tone was pleading.

"I agree. Plus I don't think I could take another round with our tall, dark, masked friend anyway."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Welcome back, my friends...**_

_**This part of their story is ending the boys and Castle will bring them home...of course, more to tell...Enjoy...**_

_**My friends do such a wonderful job, keeping me in line...on track...Love you**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Time was dragging on, Castle and the boys were still uncertain of exactly what was in Alexis' messages when a knock at the door announced an expected visitor.

Castle answered the door and instantly took him to the table with the computers resting on it. After introductions, they started the tapes, each trying to focus on Alexis' hand signals, but intermittently were drawn to the abuse Kate was undergoing on film.

The first translation the interpreter came up with was a description of the escape vehicle and most importantly the license plate number. Ryan jumped up and immediately called the motor vehicle department to identify the vehicle's owner. Ryan ran back to the group as he finished the phone call.

"We have a name. The car is registered to a John Jones. Obviously it's an alias, but the good news it has a GPS system. I've asked the techs to see if they can locate it."

"Alexis said they drove 59 minutes total, on curving roads and the van was getting cooler as they went further."

She also said Kate thought she recognized one of the men, deciding she had seen him on some police business."

Castle finished watching the second film, turned to the boys, his eyes dark and terrified.

"If we don't find them soon, I don't know what they may do to Kate. She has physically sacrificed herself to ensure my daughter's safety." His voice caught, and he was unable to finish, as he stood up he heaved the glass into the wall.

"Bro, we will find her. We will get both of them out of there."

Ryan came back in, "Come on, the techs have a hit. They found the car and it's not moving. Let's go."

The three men grabbed their weapons and vests, telling the Morse code expert to keep working and let them know if he got anything else.

The van was about 60 miles outside the city. As they left, they called Gates on her private number, telling her they were afraid this kidnapping might involve a policeman and were reluctant to use the normal numbers to call for backup.

Gates told them she would call in people she trusted and send them as backup.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What hurts, Kate? Your face is swelling and turning purple. What about your side?" Alexis asked concerned.

Kate laughed out loud, which only caused her head to hurt and brought on a new wave of dizziness. She reached out for Alexis' hands, squeezing them and hanging on.

"To be exact, you should ask what doesn't hurt."

Alexis hesitated, but got the courage to ask. "Did these guys hurt you as bad as Maddox did?" She sat silent. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Kate paused for a moment, pondering on how best to answer Alexis honestly.

"Alexis, you can ask me anything, never fear. It's different, they both hurt me physically, but what Maddox did to me was more personal, more visceral. He shot me, nearly taking me from your dad before we had a chance to begin our lives together. I was a different person then, so vulnerable and uncertain." She took a breath before restarting.

"What these men are doing to me is more vindictive and cruel. But regardless, I do know, when we are rescued I will be more mentally prepared to survive the recovery, and I actually will try to cooperate. You, your dad, grandmother and our friends have helped me become a better person. Although, I would like this shit to stop." Her last statement made her laugh, causing her to gasp and grab her side. "Damn, that hurts."

"You have always been amazing, now more so than ever. I can't ever thank you for what you've done for me."

"I'd do it again, in a heartbeat, no questions asked." Kate gave the young woman an affectionate gaze.

Alexis lay next to Kate, covering them before they both fell into a restless, exhausted sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Come on, Ryan, we need to hurry."

"Castle, driving us off the cliff will not help."

"The techs say the van has not moved. We still have not received the final demands. Hopefully we can surprise them and rescue the girls without too much effort, but we will do what it takes to bring them home." Espo's voice was determined.

"There it is up ahead. Let's proceed on foot."

The three men got out of the car, opened the trunk and pulled out their vests, extra weapons and ammunition. As they were about to leave towards the house, another unmarked car pulled up and four men exited and mimicked the first groups actions. They decided who would enter where. Ryan, Espo and Castle would go in first and their job was to find the captives as quickly as possible.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis and Kate stirred after a few hours of sleep, waking up cold and hungry. Kate's was getting weaker, and her injuries more painful, She strained to sit with her back against the wall, her knees bent., with her arms resting on her knees and her head on her arms.

Alexis joined her, bringing the blankets with her, covering them both again.

Kate had no idea what lay ahead for them. Her fear was she would not be able to protect Alexis much longer.

"Castle, hurry up, please." She whispered into her arms.

The door swung open, and her heart went to her throat as she steeled herself for what would come. Her eyes lifted as she stared through her lashes, her vision blurry. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out who was entering the room.

"Kate, Alexis." She would recognize his voice anywhere and her lips gradually turned up into a relieved smile.

"Castle." She murmured.

He was in front of her, a smile of adoration and relief plastered on his face. He picked up her bound hands and removed the restraints, noting the bloody marks left in place.

"Reminds me of another rescue, where this beautiful cop, came in and removed my restraints. I thought you would kiss me, God I wanted you to, but as usual Mother interrupted you."

"Your Mother's not here, Rick. Kiss me." He tilted his head in, his lips gently brushing hers, tasting old blood, afraid to press too hard.

Ryan and Espo had untied Alexis and helped her stand up.

"I'm okay guys, but Kate's hurt."

"Let's get out of here." Kate ignored Alexis' comment and merely wanted to leave.

Rick leaned into Alexis, hugged her tightly, yet never taking his eyes off of Kate and he reached down to help Kate to her feet.

She rose slowly, her back against the wall for support, taking deep breaths to stabilize herself.

"Let me carry you, Kate."

She glared at him through swollen, bloodied eyes and firmly gritted teeth. "Back off, Mister. I'm walking out of here." Her lip between her teeth as she finished.

"Don't be so stubborn, Kate. We saw everything those men did to you, you can't hide that." Rick burrowed his eyes into hers, both communicating the pain they were experiencing silently.

"Rick, then you understand how humiliating it was, let me walk under my own power, please." Her words pleaded with him. Rick nodded, he understood, this was important to Kate and he gave in.

She hung on to his arm with a death grip, her left arm hurt and she just wanted to get out of this prison. He purposefully started walking slowly, hanging on to her as tightly as he could without inflicting further damage.

Kate was concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, looking down mostly, each step causing pain to run through her body.

"Hey, guys, thanks." She looked at Ryan and Espo, smiling as much as she could. Alexis had a grip on her father as well as they left the room.

They exited the building as the rest of the rescue party joined the group. The place was deserted and they had already called CSU to come and examine the area.

Ryan and Espo both looked at each other and back at Beckett.

"We're going to go ahead and leave, call us if you find anything."

Kate stopped her walk, looked from Espo to Ryan and then to Castle.

"Before we leave look the place over, please. Just put me in the car, I'll wait there. I promise." She raised her fingers in the Girl Scout promise, taking a stuttering breath as she resumed her journey.

She visibly relaxed as she made it to the car, Ryan had the back door open, and waiting for her. Kate brushed her hand on Ryan's face, "Thanks, Kevin."

She turned to sit on the back seat, and bending at the waist she was unable to stifle the groan coming from her, the discomfort preventing her from getting her legs in the car. Rick gently lifted her legs in, then reaching up he softly touched her face.

Kate was afraid to look directly at him for fear she would break down. She just wanted him to hold her, she felt terrible, but knew she needed to hold it together.

Espo appeared with a bottle of water and some pain pills. Kate started to protest, but realized if she took the pills, the boys would have time to look over the place before leaving. She swallowed the pills, handed Rick the bottle and assured him she would be okay.

Kate called Alexis to her, and the young woman went to her side without hesitation.

"Do you think you can go back in there? You could really help them out, but I know you've been through a lot so you don't have to, it's okay."

"I'm fine. I'll go in if you think it would help." Alexis peered into Kate's eyes, searching for approval.

"Yes, it would. You know things no one else would know. Thank you, I can't make it back there." Kate's face was filled with disdain for her condition.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Walking back into the building was unsettling for everyone, the detectives' mouths thin and hard, knowing they needed to be cops right now, looking over the surroundings, and various pieces of equipment, avoiding touching anything without gloves on.

One of members of the other team came up and told them they had found the area used for taping.

Ryan asked Alexis if she could look at it with them.

She paled, but assured them she could. Entering the room, everyone's heart jerked, Alexis shivered as she remembered what had happened in here. The two chairs were still there, Alexis looked around the room, pointing out various areas of interest. She gasped when she spotted dried blood on the floor, Kate's blood.

"Guys, this is not a good idea. I'm taking Alexis out of here." Rick stated.

"No, Dad, this is important." Her face set, determined to be of assistance. She described in detail the filming, how she and Kate had planned to convey information. How Kate had taught her how to read people, as she shared some of the quirks the men exhibited, their mannerisms.

After a few minutes, they knew they had gathered everything of value and as a group, decided they needed to get Kate to a hospital.

Ryan told the other team specific areas CSU needed to examine, things to bring to the precinct.

"Dad, why did they leave? They must have been warned you were coming. Why didn't they kill us before they left?'

"I don't know pumpkin, but we will find out" Rick held his daughter tightly against him, his heart still racing at what they had seen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They got in the car, Castle slid next to Kate, and fingered his hand through her hair, causing her to start.

"We're leaving now, we've got everything we need." Rick whispered to his partner, Kate mumbled her understanding.

"Take me to Steve." Her words slurred from the medication, her words sending chills through Rick, even causing Ryan and Espo to look at her. She had confirmed their worst fears, she was injured badly enough to want Steve to care for her.

She settled against Rick, feeling safe for the first time since their captivity began.

"Is Alexis okay? She did great, you should be proud." Her voice hushed, her words still somewhat slurred. Rick's eyes filled with tears.

"She's fine, thanks to you." Rick's lips on her forehead, Kate's body and mind slipping back into the dark abyss as the car moved towards the city.

Espo drove as fast as possible, Rick had called Steve and alerted him to Kate's lasted injuries. Steve assured him, he would be waiting for them.

As they drove into the emergency parking, Steve was standing outside, with a gurney and his medical team.

Rick stroked his fingers over her jaw line, whispering "we're here, love." She barely stirred, nodding imperceptibly, not moving.

Her door was opened and Steve expertly leaned in to see this most frequent visitor, wondering what she had gotten into yet again. He felt for her pulse and shook his head in disgust, it was weak and thready, she was gravely injured.

He gradually pulled her legs out as he rotated her trunk, her right arm, clutching his shoulder, her eyes trying to open.

"Kate, what did you do?"

"Not my fault." She retorted.

He started to pick her up, but she resisted.

"Stand...up...myself..." her words stilted but firm.

She was on her feet, but very wobbly, Castle was by her side, the two men trying to guide her to the waiting gurney. She took one step, halted, tried to take another, but collapsed into Castle's arms.

He swept up and laid her on the gurney.

"I hate this," Kate muttered, disgusted she hadn't been able to make it to the gurney under her own power.

"It's okay, you're still the toughest cop in high heels." He looked up and stared into Steve's eyes, both men were worried about Kate.

Kate's eyes were closed tight, a frown on her forehead, her teeth biting her lower lip and the dizzy periods seemed to be getting worse.

"I don't feel right, Rick." Her words again were spoken in a whisper.

"I know my love, Steve will check you out."

He started to say more, but realized Kate had lapsed into the darkness again.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Well, our two ladies have been rescued and will begin healing...Enjoy...Let me know what you think.**_

_**My three faithful betas, help me when I get a little heavy handed...I promise all of you a happy and satisfying ending.**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Steve and Rick pushed the gurney into the trauma bay, Steve was shouting orders and soon his team were busy placing IVs, monitor leads, oxygen and additional medical equipment on Kate while Rick stood in an all too familiar spot, once again worried that Kate would be taken from him.

Steve escorted her to the CT scan machine and soon returned, pushing the gurney carrying Kate, giving Rick a smile in passing.

"Nothing too horrible. We'll keep her overnight, at least. She has a significant concussion, which explains the dizziness. Her cheek is cracked, but her previously damaged jaw is okay. Her left arm has a slight fracture. I will say I'm mostly worried about her chest and spleen again. When she wakes up we need to discuss options, but nothing emergent, at this point."

It appears her hard work really had saved her from further injury. "She's lucky." He laughed. "If you can

call this lucky."

They got her settled into her room, Steve insisted on keeping her on a heart monitor and some oxygen, he also started a continuous IV drip of pain medications, knowing Kate's usual response to immobility.

One of the security detail went with Alexis home to get her father and Kate some private items and a change of clothes from home. When she returned. Kate opened her eyes to Alexis' touch.

"Hey, Kate." Alexis had been worried about Kate again, but she was relieved when she saw her. Although Kate's eyes were the palest of colors, her face seemed calm and pain free at the moment.

"Back at you, partner. You did great." Kate's eyes were fixed on the young girls face.

"Are you okay, Alexis?" Her hand grasping the younger woman's hand

"I think so." Her voice was quiet, and her eyes were troubled.

"I want you to go and talk to Dr Burke, I'll take you there if you'd like." Kate suggested gently but firmly.

Alexis nodded her head, she thought talking to Dr Burke was a good idea and might help her. Alexis sat next to Kate, holding her hand, and making small talk as Kate dozed in and out from the effects of the pain medications.

They were expecting to see Steve again at any moment., Kate wanted to go home, but knew she was still requiring IV pain medication and couldn't leave until she could tolerate the pain without IV drugs. Rick argued with her about wanting to stop the medications, and finally Kate turned her head away from him and closed her eyes.

"Nice move, Kate. So typical of you, if you don't get your way, you just shut us out. If you weren't already beaten to a pulp, I'd smack you myself. You're so stubborn." Rick's voice has gaining in volume and had a certain testy edge to it.

Kate turned back to him and opened her eyes. As she gazed up at him, she realised he was scared, like a little boy, and she needed to be gentle with him.

"You're right, Rick. I don't always play fair. Let's just see what Steve has to say, before we piss each other off anymore, deal?"

"Deal." Rick bent over and kissed her forehead.

After examining her, Steve suggested Kate stay another day. Her side was still tender to touch and she still looked very pale, as well as anxious.

"It's just these damn pain medications, they make me feel wiped out and weak." Kate said, attempting to justify herself.

"Okay, I'll stop the IV, but you have to promise you'll take pain medication and not let the pain get out of control. Please?"

"Okay, I promise." She smiled weakly and looked over at Rick. "See, I can be reasonable. I promised Alexis I would cooperate this time." Kate glanced over at her partner's daughter, raised a brow and winked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A couple of hours later, Kate decided she needed to use the bathroom, Rick had gone to get her a latte, she had promised not to get out of bed by herself, but the urge to pee was growing rapidly.

She swung her legs out of the bed, felt okay and so she continued. She felt her feet underneath her and gradually stood up. She waited a moment before proceeding, being cautious she started, taking the trip slowly.

Her back had started to hurt several hours ago, but she had decided it was because of the beatings and lying in bed and chose not to tell anyone.

While her first step was painful, but tolerable, her second step was excruciating, the pain rushing through her left side and back making her feel as if she had been stabbed.

She gasped, and tried to remain upright, but the pain became worse the longer she stood in place. Without warning her legs gave out and she collapsed on the floor, her skin instantly soaking wet, her vision cloudy, while fading in and out, all she could do was grunt, trying to come to grips with how badly it hurt, while her body shook violently.

This was the worst pain she had experienced since she had been shot and she kept panting, willing herself not to pass out. She needed to hang on, wait for Rick to return, she had to talk to him.

Rick came back in, two coffees in hand. "Okay, your highness, your latte as ordered..." His words halted as he saw Kate on the floor curled up in a ball, her patient gown open at back. He threw the coffee down and sped to her side.

"Kate, Kate, what happened?" His head buried in her neck. He felt her wet skin and trembling body.

"Bathroom...tried..." Speaking was almost impossible, for the first time since they had rescued her, Kate was scared, even though she had sworn she would never be afraid again.

"Here, let me get you back to bed." He carefully picked her up, carried her to the bed and laying her down, he phoned Steve.

He explained how he had found Kate, how she looked and the amount of pain she was in. As he spoke to Steve, the nurses entered the room and began reconnecting the monitor, taking her vital signs. Rick reported their findings to Kate's doctor; Steve asked to speak to the nurse. After a short period of time, the nurse returned Rick's phone to him.

"Rick, I'll be right there. I told the nurses to give her some blood, I'm afraid she's haemorrhaging and her spleen may have ruptured. I'll have to take her to surgery. I knew this might happen, the timing isn't the greatest, but everything should be okay. I'll be there soon and talk to Kate. I know she won't be happy."

Rick watched Kate intently, his heart in his throat, Steve may not be worried, but this brought back those horrible moments after the sniper's bullet had penetrated her heart. He had watched her best friend pump on her chest, with her blood dripping off of the gurney as her body was whisked down the hallway and into the trauma area. When the doors closed behind the gurney, he stared at the blood on the floor and was convinced he would never see her again.

He had been an integral part in her recovery in secret, until that fateful day when she told him to leave. So much had happened since then. Castle's eyes closed tight, he didn't think he had the strength to go through a repeat of that.

They had been working so hard, physically she was stronger than she had been in a long time. Dr Burke had helped them explore their fears and trepidations, discovering a new courage, giving them insight into their lives together.

She had lost the fear of not being able to do her job and let down her partners. She had been ready, even excited to return, got her badge back, qualified again with her weapon and Captain Gates had given back her gun.

They had worked two cases together, bringing the suspects to justice before the kidnapping, and the _joy_ had returned to Beckett. Castle loved seeing her so in control again, at the top of her game.

What this setback meant, he had no idea, time would tell, first they had more work to do.

Steve entered Kate's room, nodded to Rick as he went to Kate's side and started his examination. He carefully tried to lay her on her back, but her cries of pain, slowed him down. He talked softly to her, as he pressed on her left upper abdomen; and Kate threw her head back and moaned loudly, panting fighting the pain that engulfed her.

Rick was holding her hand, the fierceness of her grip was reassuring, he didn't mind the pain she was causing, he wished he could take away her discomfort, but knew all he could do was support her and be close.

"Kate, I have to take you to surgery, you're bleeding, I may have to do a splenectomy. I'm going to give you some blood, since your blood pressure is low from the blood loss. I can't give you anything for pain right now, I'm sorry." Steve ran his hand over her face which was ice cold and wet.

"And because I'll already have you in the operating room, I'm going to look at your left lung and see if I can clean it out and repair the damaged area." Steve concluded.

Nodding her head in understanding, Kate glanced over at Rick, her eyes still ghostly pale, she weakly smiled at her lover and winked. Her wink warmed his soul and suddenly he relaxed, she was without question the toughest person he had ever met and ready for this battle.

Kate's grunting continued as the waves of pain washed over her. She turned her head towards Steve and reaching up, she pulled him down where she could talk to him.

He turned his ear so she could whisper to him. He in turn whispered back at her. Kate smiled and her eyes closed.

"What, What did she say?" Rick was curious. Steve laughed, patted her forehead and answered Rick.

"She wanted to make sure I keep the incision as small as possible, she's worried with all of her scars she's beginning to look like Frankenstein."

Steve was suddenly serious again. "One more thing, Kate, you may have to be kept on the breathing machine of several days, I'll keep you well sedated and promise to get you off the machine as quickly as possible."

Rick's heart tightened he hadn't expected this, but he trusted Steve to do what was best.

Kate flipped her face towards Rick, tears glistening in her eyes.

"No...restraints..., please." She gasped between waves of pain.

'No restraints, I promise. I'll be here every minute. No worries." His face was right next to the oxygen mask, longing to kiss her, Steve must have sensed their emotions as he removed the mask. Rick softly brushed his lips to hers, lingered for a moment, her mouth opened, inviting him in, but he fought the urge to get more heated. "Later." He promised and Steve replaced the mask.

Steve indicated it was time to go to surgery and his team began to push her bed to the doors of the operating room. They stopped so Kate and Rick could say goodbye.

"I'm still yours. I'll be waiting right here for you." Rick's words were hushed, his emotions so close to the surface, he couldn't let her see how afraid he was.

"I know." Kate softly replied as her eyes closed.

As they took her into the maze of the operating rooms and the doors shut, Rick's stomach fell. He thought he would be sick as his mind went back to the last time she was taken into surgery. Although that time was different, they hadn't yet started their life together, now he couldn't imagine his life without her.

He contacted the boys, Lanie, Alexis and his mom about Kate's surgery. They were all concerned, asked if they should come to the hospital immediately, but he turned them down and they promised they would check in later.

Rick stood firmly by the operating room door, refusing to go to the waiting room, wanting to see Steve as he came through the doors. Rick would know by Steve's demeanour how the surgery had faired.

Time progressed slowly, one hour turning into two. Rick's level of panic was increasing, and just when he thought he couldn't take any more, a nurse came out and said they were almost finished, Kate was doing well and Steve would join him when the surgery was over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A short time later he spied Steve as he walked towards him, Steve's face was calm and there was a slight smile on his mouth.

"Kate is going to be okay. I really should have taken the spleen out months ago, there were several small tears in it, but the final beating tore it in two. The fact she had developed such a strong core saved her life. She's had several units of blood, so her blood pressure is better right now. I also looked at her bad lung, it was damaged from the injury and infection. I cleansed it out and scraped it, so hopefully it will be stronger, less susceptible to infection. Given her history of bad lungs, she'll need the breathing machine for a few days. There they go now to the ICU, I have arranged for you to stay with her, and I wrote specific orders she was not to be restrained." Steve sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. "We'll have to keep her heavily medicated, just allowing her to wake enough to check her neurological status, then we'll put her back out."

Steve took Rick's shoulder and guided him to Kate's ICU room. It was huge with lots of machines, and they watched as her unconscious body was transferred to the ICU bed. The nurses and medical team were efficient and soon she was connected to the various monitors and the ventilator. They placed lots of blankets on her to help her warm up after being in the frigid operating room.

Rick could hardly breath, the memories returning, as he looked at her pale face again, her body looking fragile in the large bed. He was staring at Kate when he felt a friendly hand on his arm.

"Hey, Mr Castle."

"It's Rick." He responded, not taking his eyes off of Kate.

Finally looking up, he saw it was Angela, one of their favorite nurses.

"It's you, Angela. Are you coming to take care of Kate?"

"I'm your girl. Several of us have signed up to take care of her...and you too. I need to get her settled in, you want to help?"

"Of course, what can I do?"

"If I remember right, Kate's feet are always cold. So I brought some socks and thought you could put them on her. Okay?"

"Of course. He was thrilled to help, to be able to touch her.

He uncovered Kate's feet, and picking one up, he laughed, typically they were like ice. A smile was on his face as he massaged them, touching her was so special, it connected them, he sighed, feeling calmer as he placed the socks on her feet.

"She loves to have her feet massaged" Rick commented, continuing to rub them.

"Then you're hired Rick. Every day a foot massage for our girl. It will be therapeutic for both of you."

Angela directed Rick to put a compression device one on each leg to prevent blood clots, then he was handed two moon boots to keep her heels off of the bed. Angela explained with Kate being so immobile her heels had to remain elevated off of the bed.

They had her on a continuous rotation bed to keep her skin intact, without developing pressure sores.

Angela indicated they had finished settling her in, Kate's vital signs were stable and now it was just a matter of monitoring her. She told Rick even when she wasn't in room, the monitors were at the nurses' station so Kate was always be watched by someone.

Now Kate was all settled, Angela turned her attentions to Rick.

"Can I bring you some coffee?"

"Sure"

Angela returned with a hot cup of coffee. Rick took one sip and choked.

"This tastes like Monkey piss. It's awful. Is this what you have to drink every day?

"Yeah, but I want to know how you know what monkey piss tastes like?"

"I'm a writer and if I had to describe this swill, it would be monkey piss." Rick answered and they both laughed

"I guess I've just gotten used to it.

"I'll fix this right now. I'll be right back."

He went out and ordered the unit a state of the art espresso machine, It would be delivered with a year's worth of espresso beans and connected up. He was quite proud of himself when he returned to the room.

What he saw when he returned was Angela, stroking Kate's face, washing it, cleaning her mouth and talking to Kate as if she was awake and could talk back. This woman was amazing and her dedication to her patient was unparalleled. He stood and observed, not wanting to interrupt the scene before him.

When she finished, Rick spoke up.

"It's official," he stated as he went to Kate's side, "If I wasn't head over heels in love with this creature, I would whisk you away to parts unknown."

"Rick, if I wasn't madly in love with my husband, I would pack up and join you immediately. What a charmer you are, Mr Castle."

They both smiled at each other, realizing their connection was Kate. Everything settled in and Rick opened his computer, trying to write but distracted by his concern for Kate.

_**Soooooooo, did you like it?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Dear Readers**_

_**Kate's' recovery begins...Remembering I am an ICU nurse, I've attempted to communicate realistic care of the acutely ill patient...Hope you like it...**_

_**To my wonderful friends...thanks for your input...Love u**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

Four hours quickly passed since Kate's arrival in the ICU, Angela announced it was time to wake her up and test her neurological status. To perform this, Angela turned off all the infusions for pain and sedation. She told Rick it would take Kate about fifteen minutes to wake up enough to perform the test and once they got the response they needed, they would restart the drips.

It would be important to get Kate to respond without her becoming too agitated, the trick was to get her to follow commands and then go back to sleep without her vital signs becoming unstable.

Rick knew he would be a vital part of this, keeping Kate calm, particularly with her hands free. Most patients required their hands to be restrained in order to prevent prematurely discontinuing the lifesaving tubes and machines.

The infusions had been halted for about fifteen minutes and Kate started to move. Rick had bent down and was whispering into her ear.

"Hello darling, we need you to wake up and follow commands, come on."

Kate's eyes were still closed, yet a frown started forming on her forehead.

"Come on, no frowning, you're okay. Relax and listen to us."

Angela nodded when she thought Kate had aroused enough to follow commands.

"Kate, open your eyes, come on I know you can do it."

Kate's lashes were fluttering as she tried to open her eyes, the struggle continued when Rick asked Kate to follow some commands.

"Wiggle your toes, love. Wiggle them for me. That's it, good girl." She wiggled them slowly, but definitely in response to his command.

"Give me a thumbs up, both hands," he raised her hands a little to encourage her and smiled as she lifted her hands and gave him a pronounced thumbs up.

"Great job." Leaning in he brushed his lips over her cheek, rubbing his stubble on her. She normally loved when he did this and the contact brought a slight shudder to her body, she weakly raised her hand, her eyes barely opened and stroked his stubble, her lips around the breathing tube forming a coy smile.

Attempts to talk were not possible, she lifted a brow and tugged on his hair, the movement started her coughing, which made her frown and she begun to struggle. Her heart rate elevated and her oxygen saturation drifted down.

"Whoa, hot thing, you'll have all of me later. It's okay, you're okay." He had a firm grip on her hands to prevent her from inadvertently pulling out any tubes.

She started to thrash some, whipping her head, obviously trying to knock out the breathing tube.

"Kate, you're going to hurt yourself, stop, don't fight." Rick placed one hand along the side of her face, the other hand clasping both of her hands.

She was trying to make sense of what was happening and kept staring at Rick. Angela had resumed the medications, Kate's eyes began to droop and all too quickly her hands became limp, her body relaxed and her vital signs stabilized back out.

"You did great, Rick. You kept her calm; we got our examination done without problems. YOU'RE hired."

Angela was trying to keep Rick occupied and calm, she understood his worry. It had been obvious since she first met them they adored each other. She encouraged him to talk about Kate, asking him about her work, what she did for fun, what music she listened to, her favorite movies, did she like to read. Rick loved telling people about what a remarkable woman Kate was. He told Angela about trips they had taken and ones they were planning.

He discussed how he had first come to meet her and how she hated him, his child like behavior, calling him a nine year old on a sugar rush.

He talked about how he had helped her look into her mother's murder, how much she had taught him about how to read people, how to solve crimes and how wonderful she was with the families of murder victims.

He laughed when he described the various times they had saved each other's lives, currently he led in that category, particularly with the latest save.

He talked about how wonderful Kate was with Alexis, providing her with the insight and guidance Alexis' mother had failed to provide their daughter.

Angela sat listening to him, enthralled by their love story. She knew Kate would recover from her latest illness and how lucky she would be to have someone so special next to her, helping her through each step.

It was well into the evening when their partners showed up. Ryan and Espo had been busy trying to find out who had kidnapped the duo and were frustrated when they arrived. They watched Kate at length, both worried, but knowing she was in good hands.

Alexis arrived shortly after the men, her arms full of food from various take out places. Rick had asked her to pick up evening snacks for the nursing staff.

Alexis deposited the bags of goodies on the table and went to Kate's bedside. She wished she had been the one hurt by those men, Kate did not deserve to go through this again. She had done so well, had progressed wonderfully and felt so good about her success.

She gently ran her fingertips over Kate's arms, onto her face, coming to love this woman completely. Kate had become a great confidant, they shared fun girly times, and Alexis respected her decisions about being a career woman. She smiled as she thought about how much Kate had brought to their family; they were closer than they ever had been. Kate was so good with her father, he had grown up with Kate and he in turn had brought out childlike tendencies in Kate.

When Kate had first walked out on her dad, Alexis remembered how angry she had been. Once she understood the motives she'd forgiven Kate, but initially she was leery of her with her father, but she watched as they fell more and more into love. She hoped one day she would find such a soul mate.

Alexis wanted to hold Kate, keep her safe like Kate had protected her during their ordeal, but she was afraid to touch her. Rick was occupied talking to Ryan and Espo about their case, they were all soon frustrated by the lack of progress. Ryan glanced over Kate's motionless body.

"We could really use Beckett's help, she has such great intuition, she's brilliant."

"Well the way we're going she'll be in retirement by the time we figure this out." Espo added, disgusted by their lack of progress.

"You know she will never let us live it down if we don't catch these guys."

"Yeah, I know and it's killing me." Espo responded.

"Castle, how is she? Really?" Ryan asked nervously.

"She's stable. A little while ago, we woke her up, she followed commands, moved everything, understood what we told her. She started struggling a little so Angela resumed the medications."

"It's going to be a while. Steve had to remove her spleen and he worked on her bad lung, that's why she's still on the breathing machine. It may be several days before the breathing tube is removed."

"Did Beckett know what was going to happen before Steve took her to surgery?"

"Yes, he explained everything, she just asked not be restrained. Oh, and she asked Steve to keep the scars small, she was afraid she won't be as pretty, like that could ever happen."

Rick leaned back in the chair and looked over at Kate and Alexis. The two of them had a horrendous time, Rick needed to spend time with Alexis, help her get through this, he really wanted Kate to help her, she had such wonderful insight, all of this needed to wait until Kate was better.

He went over to Alexis and hugged her from behind.

"She'll be okay, pumpkin; she's just going to be sick for a while."

"It's not fair, dad, she doesn't deserve this. She kept them away from me." Alexis started sobbing and buried her face into her father's chest.

"Shhh, Kate wouldn't want it any other way, baby. She had to be the sacrifice so you could alert us, of which you did a fabulous job I might add."

"But, maybe if I had paid more attention, I wouldn't have opened the door like a fool." It was evident Alexis blamed herself.

"No, you did nothing wrong, they were going to get in and take you no matter what."

They stood silently, each looking at Kate with Ricks head resting on Alexis shoulder. Life had become so precious to them all.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone had left. Alexis was going to bring in Kate's shampoo and conditioner and help Angela fix her hair tomorrow. Angela was keeping them involved in caring for Kate which helped them all.

Angela came back in after they left with another nurse Rick thought he recognized her from a previous hospitalization.

"We're going to clean Kate up and change her sheets, do you want to help?"

"Yes, of course." Rick was excited to be able to help, this would give him another chance to touch her and be close. He wanted to take her home, keep her safe, but knew their lives would always contain elements of danger.

"Rick, you're in charge of washing her legs and maybe slip in a little foot massage." Angela suggested. Rick was so grateful for Kate's nurses. They were skilled technically, but more importantly their compassion made life easy for him and Kate's loved ones.

They put on light jazz to listen to; the rock music would come when she was awake.

The ladies were very skilled in washing her, Rick took his time, touching Kate was something he really enjoyed. He loved every part of her, but her long, lithe legs and her sexy high arches nearly brought him to a full arousal.

"Rick, you want to help me change her dressing?"

His eyes lit up with excitement and he rushed to help Angela. He held Kate's arm over her head, while Angela removed first the chest dressing and then the high abdominal dressing.

The incisions looked clean, pink with no inflammation. Angela described what she saw to Rick. Steve had been a man of his word, the incisions were quite small, and the scars would be barely noticeable.

Rick leaned over, kissed Kate on the forehead and told her the scars would be small, nothing bad and she would look stunning in a swim suit.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As time moved forward, he spent much of his time talking to Kate, keeping her informed on everyone's' activities and a variety of other topics. He missed their morning talks in bed after making love.

Alexis came in the following day to help the nurses wash Kate's hair. Angela asked Alexis if she wanted to help them wake her up first and then do her hair. Alexis jumped at the opportunity to talk to Kate, to see her eyes open, she missed her and she wanted to tell her how much she loved her.

Angela paused the infusions and within ten minutes, Kate began to move, first her legs, then everything began to shift, they carefully made sure her hands stayed away from the vital tubes, not allowing her to remove anything accidentally.

Rick said Hi first and Kate shifted her head towards his voice, struggling to open her heavy eyes. While they were waiting for her eyes to open, Angela asked her to wiggle her toes and show her two fingers, Kate complied readily. Angela backed up observing Kate but allowing Rick and Alexis some access to her.

Kate's eyes were open; she was frowning, as she lifted an eyebrow weakly, her hand touched his chin, feeling the still present stubble. She tapped his cheek and tried to shake her head disapprovingly, but was not very successful.

"Kate Beckett, I believe you are scolding me. Yeah, I need to shave, but I'll do that later, it's not important."

Kate gave him a narrow glare. "Okay I'll take care of it, cross my heart." Her eyes taking in his features and attempting to smile around the tube.

"Hey, Kate. Look who's here to see you."

Alexis face came into Kate's view and her face softened as she touched the young girl's face, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kate don't cry, I'm okay, don't cry, please." Alexis wiped the tears off of Kate's cheeks, her own tears

mixing with the injured Detectives. Kate started to choke as a result of the tears and emotion. Alexis and Rick grasped her hands, Kate tried to move her head and dislodge the tube, her tongue reaching through the tape, she tried to raise her chest off the bed, but the pain drove her back, her movements became more frantic, her legs thrashing. She wanted to talk to Alexis, and make sure she was okay, . She saw something disturbing in the young woman's eyes and her desperation grew. She tried chewing through the tube, but only found biting on the tube prevented her from breathing.

Angela restarted the infusions, needing to give her a bolus to calm her down quickly. Kate's outburst caused her oxygen level to fall dramatically, her heart rate was over 180 beats a minute, the ventilator was alarming from her fighting the machine and chewing on the tube. Once the boluses started to work, her struggles began to subside.

Kate's eyes were growing heavy, both Rick and Alexis were telling her they would talk soon, her hand grasp slackened and soon was limp.

Steve had quietly entered the room while this activity was ongoing. After Kate was well sedated, he announced himself, went over to examine Kate, and turned to talk to Angela, viewing the chart on the computer then went to talk to Rick and Alexis.

"She really got upset, didn't she?" Steve started.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine, she wanted to talk to me, we were both crying. We haven't been able to talk since we were rescued. We're worried about each other." Alexis was defending Kate's action.

"Unfortunately from her labs and x-rays it looks like she'll need to be on the breathing tube and machine a little longer." Steve paused before he continues, looking at the concern on their faces. "Angela, do you think she's stable enough to go downstairs for an MRI of her brain. The test would tell us how her concussion is, if its clearing up, we wouldn't have to wake her as often."

"Yes, Amy will be in shortly. We can pack Kate and all of the equipment up, get down there and back in less than an hour."

"I think we probably should only wake her every 12 hours, the waking period every four hours is too difficult for her. What do you think?" Steve asked Angela's opinion.

"Make it every eight hours and only have Rick here. He actually does keep her calm and it's not fair to keep her so sedated and isolated." Angela suggested.

Angela spied Alexis in the corner, her hands to her face, staring at the now tranquil Kate, frowning and shaking her head.

"Alexis, she's okay."

"She was so mad."

"No, she was just frustrated, she's use to being in control and now she's not. It's obvious she's very concerned about you. She'll be fine. Hey, you promised you'd help do her hair, right?"

Alexis nodded, "Will it be okay?" Her voice hesitant and unsure.

"Once we get back from MRI she'll be heavily medicated, so the timing will be perfect."

Rick was distraught following Steve's visit and was unsettled during her MRI, he really had hoped the tube could be removed sooner, not later. It broke his heart to see both Kate and Alexis so upset. He also knew they were going to be busy working through this injury. He sighed and returned to holding Kate's hand while her hair was cleaned and braided.

_**Soooo again I ask..did you like it?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another chapter, dear readers...**_

_**Kate's recovery continue..even in her state, she's able to help Alexis..what a bond they've formed...Of course, Kate will push her limits...that's how she works...Hope you enjoy**_

_**To my three hard working, intuitive betas...thank you..**Kiss****_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

The MRI indicated Kate's concussion was stable, which was great news, there was no need to bring her out from her sedated state to check her neurological function as frequently.

The next three days continued along the same lines as the previous ones, Kate was allowed to wake up every eight hours, she was still cooperative, and followed commands easily, but Rick could tell by the look in her eyes she was starting to lose patience.

Early one morning, Steve came in to examine Kate, reviewed her labs and x-rays and decided it was time to see if she could tolerate being off the breathing machine. He told the nurses to discontinue the continuous infusions and asked the respiratory therapists to perform a weaning trial on Kate.

Rick waited nervously as the medical team proceeded. The medications had been off for nearly an hour, and the respiratory therapists testing determined Kate's lungs would tolerate not being assisted by the breathing machine.

Kate was awake, trying to be patient, but losing the battle. So Rick was placed in charge of keeping Kate distracted until Steve returned.

Steve re-entered the room and walked towards Kate and Rick.

"Kate, you ready to get the tube out?"

He laughed when she gave him, a withering 'you've got to be kidding' look.

"Well, I'm glad your sense of humor is still intact." Turning to the respiratory therapist, he stated. "Take the tube out, it's time to hear what Kate thinks of all of this."

The tube was rapidly removed, causing Kate to cough violently as it was taken out, and making her gasp with pain.

"Kate, say something."

"Hell." Her word barely audible, but everyone understood her intent.

"I was hoping for hello, but I guess you have every right to be irritated."

He went on to explain to her why it had taken so long to get the tube out, but reassured both her and Rick things looked really good.

Kate turned her head towards Rick's direction and smiled up at him.

"Hey." Kate's voice hoarse, raspy and very weak.

"Hey, you. Welcome back."

He stood up, leaned into her and lightly kissed her for her forehead, "I've missed you."

"Thirsty." She croaked, through dry lips.

Steve bent down to talk to Kate.

"Kate, you and I need to come to an understanding about certain things, then I'll leave so you can torment Rick and the nurses."

"First, you can't have anything to drink, nothing for six hours. You've had the tube in your throat for days, you have tracheal swelling and if you drink something when your throat is not ready, you most likely will aspirate the liquids and need to go back on the breathing machine. Do you understand?"

Kate frowned, but nodded her understanding.

"Second, you can't get out of bed for a couple more days. You've undergone major surgery as well as having your lung repaired, you have to give them a chance to heal. Once I take the chest tube out, you can get out of bed. Again, do you understand?"

"Yes, I get it." Her voice was raspy and Steve could tell she wasn't happy.

"Third, I'm not stopping the IV pain medication for a few more days. I don't need for you to hurt herself by not taking the medication. Besides the obvious injuries and incisions, you have a fractured arm, a broken cheekbone and a severe concussion. No arguments, this is not negotiable." Steve's tone was firm, and unswerving.

Kate was steaming, not liking these ultimatums, but understanding Steve's instructions.

"Fourth, until all of the tubes are out, you are eating a regular diet, and you can walk around the unit three times without getting short of breath. I will NOT discharge you. This is really important. Promise me you'll listen to us."

Rick was sitting on the edge of her bed, running his hand down her leg while Steve laid out his plan. He and Steve had already discussed this strategy, but Rick was afraid Kate would not agree. As he glanced at her, he was pleasantly surprised at how easily she was agreeing to all of Steve's demands.

When Steve finished, he stood, waiting for Kate to start arguing. He was stunned by her silence.

"Now it's your turn. Do you have any questions? Anything you want to say?"

Before she began speaking, she reached for Rick's hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it as she began.

"Steve, I really do understand. I will behave." She chuckled when Steve raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Seriously, but I have some questions." Kate was forced to stop talking, her throat was killing her and she was breathless from the exertion.

"Can I exercise in bed? When do I get rid of this tube in my nose? Can I have Dr Burke come in and talk to Alexis and myself?" Kate started coughing from the mere effort of talking, she leaned her head back and stopped, her hand clutching her side, her heart rate had increased and her oxygen saturation had decreased.

Angela saw Kate was having difficulty and pushed a bolus of pain medication. Instantly, Kate's manner softened and her body visibly relaxed, her heart rate normalised as did her oxygen saturation.

"We'll have time to talk later, just take it easy." He gave both Rick and Kate a big smile and left the room.

Once Steve had left, Kate's eyes started to droop, she licked her lips and sent Rick a half smile.

"How about some ice before you take a nap?" Rick took a couple of ice chips and placed them directly in her mouth, she sucked on them and purred with satisfaction, finishing her treat, her body relaxed and she fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she woke up, she gradually glanced around, and tried to move her extremities, everything was very stiff and sore. Kate attempted to sit up, but the pain in her side and her headache prevented her from completing her manoeuvre. She laid back, shook her head and her face scrunched up like a petulant child.

"Kate, what do you think you're doing?" Rick was at her side, offering assistance, but also demanding an explanation for her movement.

"Steve said I could exercise."

"I believe he said you could move your feet and allow physical therapy to work your arms and legs. I don't remember him saying anything about sitting up. Or did I miss that?"

"My back hurts, I was trying to change positions."

Angela came over to her, leaning into her face and asked her if she would like to turn on her side. Kate indicated yes. Angela reached for a couple of pillows and handed them to Rick.

"While I hold her on her left side, push these pillows under her back, tucking them in."

Angela got Kate turned, Rick tucked the pillow behind her and she placed a pillow between her legs and asked if that was better. Kate nodded, already drifting back to sleep.

"Before she falls completely asleep, here's some lotion. I'll hold her over a little and you can rub the lotion into her back and down over her tailbone."

Rick was again thrilled to be of help. he massaged Kate's back gently, working his fingers into her shoulders, rubbed the area over her tailbone and satisfied with the results, he leaned her back into the pillows.

After two hours, Rick noticed Kate seemed to be getting restless, her movements becoming more urgent, frantic as the time passed. Rick remained close by, yet was startled when her eyes flew open and she tried to sit up.

"Where's Alexis?" Kate's voice speaking with urgency.

Huh?" Rick asked, he was curious, wondering where that question came from.

Kate struggled to turn over, Angela assisted her and got her settled.

"Don't screw with me, Castle. I asked where Alexis was?" Kate's face was determined, the tone of her voice indicating she was not to be trifled with.

"She's at home. Why?" Rick was still uncertain as to why Kate was inquiring about Alexis's whereabouts.

Kate ran her hands through her hair, trying to take a slow breath and began.

"I want to see her, please."

"She'll be here later."

"Now, I want to see her now. Give me the phone." She reached her arm out to take the phone, Kate was not to be denied.

"Relax, Kate. You're getting all worked up." As he noticed Kate's heart rate was climbing and her oxygen level was dropping.

"Rick!" She attempted to sit up, but was not successful, falling back in failure.

"Rick, Call Alexis before Kate hurts herself." Angela had tried to stay out of the conversation, but found she needed to intervene. Rick stared at Kate, still unsure about her motives, but picked up the cell phone and placed the call.

"Are you happy, she's coming right over. Ryan is going to pick her up and bring her here." Rick was irritated, but stayed quiet. Kate laid back and tried to regroup, to get her self together before Alexis arrived.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Alexis entered the room, glancing over at her father and going straight to Kate's side. Kate scrutinised

Alexis, noting the young woman's face was drawn, tired and pale. Kate had been right to worry about her.

"Alexis, thanks for coming. Are you okay?" Kate asked, watching Alexis intently.

"Yeah, I'm Okay." Alexis was reluctant to look directly at Kate.

"Don't lie to me. We're partners, remember? We're done lying, done hiding. Talk to me." She had the young woman's hands clenched tightly within hers. Alexis raising her eyes, she looked into Kate's eyes as her own filled with tears.

"I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I remember how helpless I felt, I see you getting beaten, I remember how cold it was in our cell, how afraid I was. I...I ...can't put it out of my mind." She finished with her teeth biting down on her lip.

Rick was stunned, he had totally missed this, had not seen Alexis' distress, but Kate had sensed something was amiss.

Kate briefly tugged on Alexis' hands, drawing her down and Alexis wrapped her arms around the Detective as carefully as possible, the physical contact causing Alexis to begin sobbing into Kate's chest. Kate reached her arms around the young woman, holding her as tight as her injuries would allow, stroking her back.

Kate drew her head to where she could whisper to Alexis. Rick couldn't hear what was said, but he knew Kate was saying all the right things as the intensity of his daughter's sobs diminished. Kate's lips gently brushed Alexis forehead, her own face more relaxed, she was relieved, allowing tears to drift down her cheeks.

Rick went over to the two women, wiped the tears off Kate's face and put his other hand on his daughter's back. Angela came over to Rick and told him to help her move Kate over to one side of the bed so Alexis could lay in the bed.

They easily got Kate positioned and expertly helped the young woman to lay next to Kate. Alexis never responded or let go of Kate. Within a relatively short period of time, Alexis' body relaxed and she was asleep and soon Kate joined her.

Angela watched over both of them, Alexis sleeping peacefully and Kate's vital signs had evened out. Angela and Rick got comfortable and remaining close by, continued to watch over the two women.

"How did I miss the amount of pain Alexis was in? I'm usually so in tune to her." Rick was chastising himself.

"Give yourself a break. You've been worried sick about Kate. It was bound to come out, Kate merely got to the heart of the matter quicker. Kate and Alexis obviously have a very close relationship."

"Yes, they do." Ricks eyes teared up as he thought how fortunate he was to have such extraordinary women in his life.

The two women barely stirred for over three hours. Alexis was the first to move, rubbing her face on Kate's chest, as if marking her territory. Kate's eyes slowly opened and she brushed her hand through Alexis hair. The two remained still for several minutes until Alexis climbed out of the bed.

"Did I hurt you, Kate?" Her voice sounding guilty.

"Absolutely not, I feel better myself. Thanks for coming." Kate tugged her closer and kissed her on her forehead.

While they had been sleeping Angela and Rick had discussed the possibility of having Alexis stay at the hospital, believing it would be therapeutic for both of them. Rick had told Angela how instrumental Alexis had been in Kate's care and recovery from the other injuries. He laughed when he told about how Alexis was the only person who could get Kate to eat after the beating by Maddox.

When both women were awake and more comfortable, Rick offered their suggestion. Kate smiled and Alexis grinned as they readily accepted the invitation. Rick told Alexis go to the loft and get what she needed, saying Alexis could stay at the hospital until Kate was well enough to go home. It was apparent their emotional recovery could benefit from spending time together.

Ryan had been waiting to take Alexis back to the loft, and made mention of having both women at the hospital making the security detail easier for the men of the precinct.

Angela arranged for another bed to be brought to the room and moved things around to fit the additional furniture. Kate was much calmer, drifting in and out of sleep.

After Alexis had left, Rick went to Kate's side and tilted to plant a kiss softly on her lips and then rubbed his nose to hers.

"Detective Beckett, you are amazing. How did you know Alexis was having trouble? I missed it."

"Castle, you forget, this is not my first injury. I can relate to how she was feeling. Unfortunately I remember the nightmares, the emotional turmoil. She will really benefit from talking to Dr Burke. I know I can use a refresher with him myself." She fingered his cheek, tussled his hair and pulled his face to her, whispering "I love you. You will never be rid of me, do you understand?"

"Why Detective Beckett is that a threat or a promise", Rick's face was alive with love for his partner.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

While Alexis was still gone, both Angela and Rick had stepped out of the room, Kate began to wiggle her body until she was at the edge of the bed. She was determined to sit up, she wanted to see just how weak she was. She was not completely satisfied with Steve's instructions and she needed to experiment for herself.

Kate gradually swung her legs off the side of the bed and using her right arm, she began to push herself to a sitting position. She was shaking from the exertion, her teeth gripping her lips as she took several deep breaths, and her head begin to pound as the dizziness returned.

She was losing the battle as her heart rate increased and it became more difficult to take a deep breath, it had been a while since she had something for pain, she tried to put the presence of pain to the back of her mind, but was unsuccessful.

Kate was working at wiggling her toes, her right arm was quivering at trying to keep herself upright. Unfortunately, she was not going to be able to get back to a lying position without assistance. She rolled her eyes, she had overdone it and now she was paying the price.

Out at the desk, Kate's monitor was alarming, causing Angela to frown and she started for the room, meeting Rick as they entered the room.

"Damn it." Rick muttered as he approached Kate's side. Both Angela and Rick got to her side and grabbed on to the swaying Detective, preventing her from falling, she was soaking wet and her skin was ice cold.

"Hey," Kate spoke, embarrassed at her situation and feeling horrible.

Rick lifted her jaw with his free hand, glaring into her face, his anger dissipating when he saw the distress, guilt and pallor in Kate's face.

Kate's nurse and Castle carefully returned her to a lying position. Angela giving Kate a bolus of pain medication and increasing the amount of oxygen she was receiving.

"Take a slow breath, inhale through your nose, lie still and let the medication work its magic."

After a few moments, Kate's body was responding positively to the medication and oxygen and her vital signs were returning to a more reasonable level.

Rick was intently watching Angela help Kate while he held her hand. The paleness of Kate's lips was still distinct and he was very unhappy with her antics.

Kate gradually opened one eye, she knew she had really screwed up and fully expected Rick to chastise her for her irresponsible actions. Her lips were pursed, as she looked up at Rick.

"I really screwed up. I admit it. I honestly thought Steve was being too cautious, but obviously I was an idiot for not listening to him."

"Why am I not surprised, again you are perhaps the worst patient ever."

"I said I know I was wrong." Kate responded defensively.

"What if we hadn't come in when we did, you could have fallen out of bed, really hurt yourself. Hell, Kate. I'm really mad at you."

Kate's eyes narrowed, "You made your point, enough already."

"How do you feel?" Angela asked and Kate turned her eyes towards her nurse.

"Like shit." The room was still spinning, her side was killing her and she felt slightly nauseous. She laid her arm over her eyes, trying to recover and shut Rick out.

"I'm really sorry. Her voice apologetic and shaky, her words so honest, Rick's anger broke and he laid his head next to hers, nestled against her neck, softly kissing her and whispered.

"You scared me, Kate. Please don't do that again."

"Okay, I was wrong. I'll wait until Steve says its time."

She started feeling warm from the effects of the pain medication, with the pain abating, and her efforts exhausting her, she fell asleep.

_**Well, did you enjoy it? hmmmm, let me know, please**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Our story is wrapping up...Yes, Kate is stubborn, but actually behaving some...As for the kidnappers...the team figures out who they are and sets a trap..with Kate as bait...Hope you enjoy**_

_**Ladies, my faithful betas...thanks...**_

_**XXOO, Melody**_

Two days had passed and Kate was getting restless. She was chomping at the bit to get moving, get out of bed and walk around. She had agreed to Steve's plan, she had tried to sit on the edge of the bed which had been a disaster, but now she wanted to push the limits.

On Steve's morning rounds, she pressured him to let her get out of bed.

"I thought you agreed to wait until I removed the chest tube?"

"For God sakes, I just want to walk some, what could it hurt? The inactivity is killing me." Kate was not about to give in.

"Kate, you've started eating enough and I've taken the feeding tube out, but now you're pushing."

"I appreciate getting the tube out, stopping the IV pain medications, but I'm never going to be strong enough to go home unless I get up. I won't push it, I promise."

"I don't trust you." Steve stared Kate square in the eye, before he continued. "But if you promise just to stand for a few minutes, no stretching, no walking. I'll let you get up."

"Okay, okay, I promise." She was busy smiling at him, trying to win him over.

Rick, Alexis and Angela stood back, watching the negotiations. Rick was very suspicious of Kate's ability to stand up. The Chest tube was still draining a moderate amount and her oxygen levels dropped when she turned over, with or without help. She remained ghostly pale, even with Steve telling him her blood levels were low but stable.

"When's the last time she had anything for pain?" Steve asked Angela, but before Angela could tell him it had been over three hours, Kate impatiently stated,

"I don't need anything for pain. I need to stand up, come on."

Angela rolled her eyes, but decided to get all of the tubes in the correct position. Once she had accomplished the tube management, she glanced over at Steve, who raised his eyebrows,. Angela shook her head in a negative expression, even though she believed Kate was over doing it, she kept quiet.

With the tubes organized, Kate placed her right arm on Angela's shoulder and took a couple of deep breaths as her legs were pivoted until they were hanging off the edge of the bed. That minor movement caused Kate's stomach to roll, but she was too determined to let that beat her.

"Wiggle your toes and feet, Kate, sit up straight, get your bearings and when you're ready, you can stand up. Use your legs." Steve instructed.

Kate had a firm grip on her left side; keeping her eyes focused forward, she nodded she was ready. She stood up slowly, Angela on one side, Rick on the other, while Alexis made sure the tubes were safe and Steve kept an eye on Kate.

Instantly, Kate felt lightheaded and weak, but she was determined not to give in. She tried to stand up straight, but was not able to accomplish her task. She kept her eyes open, but the dizziness was getting worse. Angela and Rick could feel her trembling and her skin was wet.

Steve was watching closely as the remaining color in her face rapidly left. Kate was so stubborn, even though she was practically out on her feet, she refused to give up.

Just as she started to pass out, Kate felt her body being returned to the bed and her legs pivoted into position. The tubes were repositioned and the head of her bed was lowered some.

Kate's head was throbbing, her ears were buzzing, and any effort to look around only produced double images. Kate licked her lips and tried to calm down. A cool damp rag went over her face and was left on her forehead.

"So hot shot, how was that?" Rick asked sarcastically.

She gave the people standing by her bed, a withering gaze, as the voices kept fading in and out.

Steve's voice broke through her haze and she turned to look at him.

"You are so stubborn. Will you admit you may not have been ready?"

"You made your point. How do you suggest we do this the next time?" Her voice was shaky and certainly irritated at the initial results.

"First, the tubes come out. Then you take something for pain about thirty minutes before you get up. I'm going to recheck your blood count, you really got pale, _too_ pale I think. You are also on too much oxygen right now, you don't have the reserve to do much more than what you just did."

Her lips were pursed, Rick could tell she was aggravated, but she listened to what Steve said, without arguing. Angela came in and offered her some pain medication, she raised a brow but took the medication and washed it down.

"You did really well, love." Rick spoke trying to be encouraging.

"Seriously, were you in the room?" Kate was revolted with her performance. Alexis was stroking her arm in support.

"I think you've forgotten how disastrous it was the first time you got out of bed after you were shot."

"Now is not a good time to bring that up." Kate's words were hard and she was getting angrier by the minute.

Rick leaned in and kissed Kate's forehead. "Okay, I'll be quiet."

Steve excused himself, saying he would return the next day. Kate shook her head in despair. Angela was by her side and spoke softly for only her to hear. "It will get easier; we'll keep working on it. Trust me, you'll do fine. I'm going to draw some blood, it may be that you are still anemic enough to cause the dizziness."

Kate closed her eyes and let the effect of the drugs transport her away from her current reality. It was obvious, she couldn't rush her recovery, though she had wanted to progress faster, her body was not ready.

She awoke in time to watch Amy, her night nurse, hang a blood transfusion.

"Welcome back, Kate. You're blood count was dangerously low, so I'm giving you some blood. Go back to sleep. Alexis and Rick will be back shortly. They went to get some of your favorite pasta from Becco's. Lidia, the owner, was in the restaurant tonight and she made you some special food, but wouldn't tell Rick what she was sending."

Kate closed her eyes and went back to sleep. Her next recollection was something that smelled divine.

"Interested in some food?" Rick chimed in.

Kate smiled up at her partner and nodded. After they finished eating, Alexis suggested they throw a DVD of the latest adventure movie in. Everyone got comfortable, Amy helped get Kate cleaned up and ready for bed in case she fell asleep, Alexis got into her PJ's and before starting the movie, Kate motioned for Alexis to join her in her bed.

Alexis willingly joined her, ensuring Kate's tubes and her side were protected. Everyone settled down ready to start the movie, which was typical of the usual adventure genre and in no time both of the women were dozing off, while Rick did some writing, but mostly watching his loved ones.

Kate had a little more color in her face after receiving a couple of units of blood, her pulse rate was down and her oxygen level had improved.

The night was uneventful, Alexis had gotten used to sleeping next to Kate, her nightmares had greatly reduced and when she did have one, Kate would bring her out of it, comfort her and they would both return to sleep.

The next couple of days went by with little changes, until Steve came in and said it was time to remove Kate's chest tube. This was a small victory, and after the tube was removed, Kate could take a deeper breath without feeling as if she was being stabbed.

Later in the day, Kate stood again and this time felt steadier, though still wobbly. Angela suggested she try and walk to the door. Kate was thrilled, but took it slowly and got there and back. She was proud of her effort, though not too surprisingly she slept most of the afternoon away, recovering from her walk.

As she woke up, she heard familiar voices, but decided to remain still and listen without giving herself away.

Espo and Ryan were there explaining they hadn't gotten very far on the identities of the kidnappers. They asked Alexis to describe some of the kidnappers' mannerisms as she remembered. With each description, Kate's heart started to pound, she knew these men. She squeezed her eyes tight, trying to place them. Alexis said something about one of the men cracking his thumb and Kate's eyes flew open.

"Son of a bitch!" Kate was up, leaning on her right side. Everyone in the room turned to look in her direction

"These men are from the tenth precinct. They are part of the group who were indicted for crimes last year."

"Espo, what was the name of the desk sergeant? And the guys that followed him everywhere, there were three more buddies of his..." Kate needed to take a deep breath before continuing, slightly short of breath from talking.

"Ryan, pull up the members of the tenth precinct, our kidnappers will be there. I would bet my life on it." The exertion exhausted Kate and she laid back to regroup.

Several hours later, with Alexis' help, they had identified all of the men they believed responsible for the kidnapping. The one man who had inflicted most of the beatings on Kate was indeed the sergeant, James Groves. He was a long time cop, one Kate had always suspected was working illegally.

Castle was furious, and looking at Groves' picture rage was building inside him. He wanted just a few minutes with this despicable man, leaving him worse for wear. The boys saw his demeanor change as he stared at the main culprit.

"Forget it, Castle. We'll get him, we'll make him pay, but he's not the boss.

"Yeah, he's not smart enough." Ryan stated with conviction.

"While we were being filmed, Groves kept saying he wanted to kill Kate, but the boss told him no." Alexis interjected.

"It has to be someone in the precinct, someone in authority, but not the captain. The captain of the tenth is a great cop, very honorable and a friend of Captain Montgomery."

"We need to trap him, before we bring the others in, otherwise he will escape."

"Beckett, are you up for playing bait?"

"What? Are you crazy? Kate is not going to be like the goat tied to a stake in Jurassic Park. I forbid it." Rick was furious and terrified at the same time.

Everyone in the room laughed at his outburst.

"Seriously Rick. You forbid it. I don't think so." Kate's eyes were on fire from his edict.

"You can barely hold a glass, let alone be on the top of your game for a sting."

"We'll figure it out. You worry too much. Besides first we have evidence to gather."

All of the detectives laid out the various pieces of evidence they believed they needed before they could set up the sting. Ryan went out and bought back a murder board to lay everything out systematically.

Ryan called Captain Gates and talked about what they had found. They all thought they needed to discuss how to proceed, get some subpoenas for various pieces of evidence they needed, including phone records and bank accounts. Some of the information they had already compiled for the grand jury for the current case brought against the suspects.

They were busy going over the case as it was being laid out, but Kate had lost some of her enthusiasm because she was getting tired and the pain was returning, including her headache.

Angela had entered the room, and observing what was going on, left and came back. Going over to Kate, she poked Kate's shoulder and handed her pain pills and water. Kate didn't argue, taking the medication she knew she needed.

The boys were expecting Captain Gates at any time. Kate was unable to keep her eyes open and soon had drifted off to sleep.

When Captain Gates arrived, the boys and she started to leave when they were interrupted.

"Guys, I want in on this, don't leave, I'll listen." Kate asked, while her eyes remained closed.

Castle was in the background, sulking, he did not like the direction of this investigation and the real possibility of using Kate as bait, but he was fairly certain he wasn't going to be given a choice.

Captain Gates listened carefully, asking pertinent questions. Ryan and Espo did a first rate job laying everything out for her. Kate let herself float in and out, knowing the boys didn't need her input for this.

Kate finally opened her eyes as they were finishing up the presentation. Captain Gates suggested they bring the District attorney in on the plan to ensure they didn't lose the arrest.

Kate had been thinking about who the leader could be and she threw out the name of Lieutenant Samuels. All of the detectives discussed this possibility, it made sense that he was behind everything, in fact he was probably the leader behind the original indictment.

As they ended, Kate brought up being the bait to try to trap the police officers and their lieutenant. Captain Gates frowned and paced across the room.

"Detective Beckett, I'm not sure you are physically strong enough. I won't let you be in danger."

Castle finally spoke up. "I agree, she's too sick, those bastards could hurt her again."

"Castle, we have this planned out. We won't let anything happen to her." Espo stated.

Ryan, Espo and Kate laid out their plan. Captain Gates, asked some questions, and ultimately agreed this was the best approach.

"Get the evidence you need, then I will announce to the tenth precinct command staff that Detective Beckett is awake and I'm going to interview her the next day. That should scare them into proceeding."

The next two days, the boys collected information and evidence, placing it on the board.

As they put the final touches on the data collection, Rick became agitated, he was determined to keep Kate out of harm's way. Kate could see his concern and after the boys left, called Castle over to her, inviting him to lie down next to him.

"Rick, I will be very careful, remember this is what I do. I need to do this for both Alexis and myself." She was nibbling at his neck, working her magic on him and he finally agreed to not interfere with the operation.

_**Hope you enjoyed this..one more chapter to go..let me know how I did.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, my friends... Our story ends...Detective Beckett is behaving herself...and they all get justice, catching the bad guys...I loved bringing this story to you, hope all the bumps along the way were not too painful...**_

_**I almost killed my betas, but I have promised them...love...love..love and romance next...I'll throw in a little mystery, but no angst...Bree, Marjo, and Stella..on to Hong Kong...**_

_**XXOO,**_

_**Melody**_

As the day for the sting got closer, Rick was beginning to have serious doubts, he was frightened about what could go wrong.

"Rick, this is our best chance. I'll be fine. We have to give it a chance. Its important to bring these men to justice, I promised." Kate looked over in Alexis' direction and smiled. "Didn't I promise?"

"Yes, but I don't like it either. You're still pretty weak." Alexis was also worried about Kate's safety.

"I'll be here." Rick stated.

"No, Castle, you can't be in the room. These men wouldn't make a move if you were here.

"I'll stay with her. They won't think I would be a threat." Alexis suggested.

"Absolutely not. I won't have my daughter _and_ my girlfriend both in harm's way."

"Actually that's a great idea. We can have a gun placed where only Alexis can get at it. She is very proficient in using a weapon. If I can get him to confess, he'll want to tell me how smart he is, he'll try to threaten my safety. If he actually attempts to hurt either of us, Alexis can get his attention and the cavalry can arrive."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

On the morning of their sting operation, cameras and microphones were set up in Kate's room with the computer feed placed in the adjoining room. The boys and Castle along with the Captain and the district attorney would be next door, listening and watching while Beckett got the men to confess.

Everything was set up, Alexis was the only person to be in the room. There was going to be a weapon in the drawer, but it would only be pulled out if the situation got dangerous.

Kate spent some time alone with Alexis, reviewing the plan, her role in the sting. Alexis was prepared and interestingly enough, quite calm and ready to bring these men to justice.

They were alerted when the lieutenant and sergeant from the tenth precinct entered the hospital. Rick went over to the two most important women in his life, gave them each a kiss. He whispered in Kate's ear, "Don't leave me, Kate, don't do anything stupid. If something happens to you, my life would be over."

He started to back away when Kate caught his arm and pulled him back to her. "This is important for me, but mostly this is for Alexis, she has to know that justice is possible, then our time in captivity will be of value. We owe her this."

Rick hugged her as tightly as he could. Her eyes were on fire, she was going to get these men, without question. Everyone except for Alexis and Kate left the room.

Kate motioned to Alexis.

"You and I, my friend, partners, we have this. We each have a job, now let's take these bastards down." Ending with their personal hand slap, Kate was running on adrenaline, just needing this rush of energy and strength to last for short period of time.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They were each reading when the two officers from the tenth precinct entered their room.

"Detective Beckett, I had heard you were feeling better, we decided to come by and wish you well.

"Really, I thought you might be coming back to finish what your goon and his merry men had started."

"What? I haven't a clue what you're talking about?" The lead officer inquired, feigning innocence.

"You think you're pretty smart as always Detective, but you have nothing on us." Sergeant Groves spit out. She had already rattled the sergeant when she had called him a goon.

"I wouldn't count on that, jackass." And she proceeded to lay out the majority of the case against his henchmen and himself, how they had been able to identify the men by their mannerisms and voice imprints on file in the police department.

They had obtained each man's phone record, the lieutenant's number was the number of record the men had called several times during Kate and Alexis' time in captivity, the timing of his final call corresponded with the time the boys and Castle left the precinct to rescue them obviously alerting the kidnappers.

They had subpoenaed various financial and other personal records. The district attorney was prepared to issue an arrest warrant for each of the men on kidnapping. Kate carefully laid out their case, but left some items out, purposefully wanting to antagonize the men enough get their confession, their egos getting the best of them.

"What did you think kidnapping us would get you?" Kate's curiosity was surging.

It was Groves who told her, they believed they could get the charges against them dropped and once they were dropped they could never be charged with that crime again, the rule of double jeopardy applying to the case.

"You are idiots, just as I suspected. You really believed the district attorney would let you walk?" Kate's voice and her words were both laughing at the men.

Lieutenant Samuels remained calm, but Kate could tell sergeant Groves was slowly coming unglued, so she continued to push. She wanted him to lose his temper.

"You thought you were so tough, such a man, didn't you? Did hitting me make you get a hard on, tough guy? Did holding a defenseless girl captive get you off? I've heard that you are all talk and no action." Kate's words were caustic.

With that Groves' demeanor snapped and he leaped to attack Kate. Grabbing her hair, he pulled her head back.

"I should have killed you when I had a chance. Believe me, beating you was the least I could do to you. If Samuels hadn't called, interrupting us, we would have killed you both." His face glaring down at Kate, the rage growing inside him, the two men had forgotten about Alexis, until they heard the click of a weapon being readied to fire.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch. Don't make me shoot you, though I will if I need to."

Alexis had the gun firmly pointed in both men's direction, the look in her eye convincing Samuels she would pull the trigger with no regret.

"Let her go." she demanded again. Groves tossed Kate's body to the floor and started to move towards Alexis, when Samuels grabbed him.

"We gotta get out of here now."

The boys and the rest of the team immediately entered the room before the offending men could leave. The two men were quickly subdued and cuffed, Groves face was forced into the door frame, resulting in blood spurting from his nose and mouth.

Alexis put the weapon down and went to Kate's side, her father was close behind and the two of them got Kate back into bed. There was no doubt Kate had been roughed up, but she was thrilled with what they had accomplished.

"Great job, Alexis. Remember it's about justice, and that's so much more satisfying then vengeance. They will be locked up in prison and as police officers, they will not last long, their lives will be hell."

"Kate, are you hurt?" Rick was closely looking Kate over.

"Just a little, nothing some pain medicine won't help." Kate responded, the adrenalin quickly leaving her now that the job was completed.

"Kate, you have to quit doing this stuff, I may not survive." Rick dropped his forehead into his hands.

"Come here and kiss me." Kate suggested.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone was in Kate's room was celebrating their success in solving their kidnapping. The two men had confessed to everything and had implicated the other three men who had been arrested. All five of the men were going to be arraigned the next morning.

The boys described how awesome Captain Gates had been during the interrogation, she was relentless, a tiger stalking her prey, never giving them a chance to wiggle out of the trap. Ryan and Espo commenting on how beautifully the Captain had gotten all of the information out of the five men, making the case for the grand jury a slam dunk. They were being charged with kidnapping and attempted murder of a police officer.

Rick was hanging on each word; so envious that he hadn't been present for the interrogation.

"Man, I wish I had been there." Rick started complaining and whining.

Both the boys gave him an all knowing smirk as Ryan pulled out a DVD.

"We have video." Ryan announced.

"Wow, okay, let's watch." Rick was giggling like a kid at Christmas.

He loaded the DVD in his computer, set the computer on the over bed table, moved Kate forward so he could squeeze behind her, Alexis curled up beside the two. Ryan and Espo flanked the threesome and they started the video. They kept pausing it and rewinding the video, everyone was enjoying watching the action.

Rick had Kate leaning into his chest with his head resting on her shoulder, reaching over to kiss her neck and whispering intermittently to her. Alexis found the interrogation fascinating, having never observed one previously.

After several rewinds of the video, the boys, Castle, Beckett and Alexis did several high fives. Captain Gates had indeed done a marvelous job in Beckett's place.

Kate was noticeably tired and under the influence of some fairly strong pain medications, she had been quiet during the viewing, simply smiling and nodding, completely exhausted.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick ordered take out from some of the best restaurants in town, feeding all of their friends and the hospital staff. While everyone was congratulating themselves on how the case had worked out, how first class the sting operation had gone, Castle set back carefully observing Kate and his daughter.

Alexis's face appeared more open, freer than since the kidnapping. Obviously being part of the sting had given Alexis much needed closure on her kidnapping. Kate also looked relieved, but was very tired.

Rick thought of kicking everyone out, but both of the ladies were laughing and having a great time, talking about their part in the sting.

Ryan and Espo were trying to best each other with who had figured out the lion's share of the case. Kate lay in bed and smiled at her partners, but her biggest smile was reserved for Alexis, who had made her way to Kate's side.

Kate tugged her down and whispered into her ear, bringing a huge smile onto the young woman's face. Alexis backed away, then leaned back in and rubbed her nose with Kate's. Kate looked over at Rick, smiled and winked, both expressions reflecting her degree of satisfaction.

Rick walked over to Kate, bent over her, whispering into her ear, she brought a hand up, tousled his hair and allowed her eyes to close.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Steve came into Kate's room the next morning, looked at her chart, examined her and talked to Angela about Kate's progress.

"Detective, you seem to be doing better each day. Could I interest you in going home today?"

Kate's face broke out in a huge grin, Rick was nearly jumping up and down with excitement and Alexis let out a screech of joy.

"I do have some ground rules though. First, you have to take it easy, no hard core exercising. You have to take pain medications around the clock, until I completely give you a clean bill of health. You will get short of breath, you need to expect that. At the first sign of shortness of breath, sit down." He smiled before he continued, knowing the answer before he even asked. "I'll write down all of the instructions. When do you want to leave?"

"Yesterday." Kate chimed in and smiled. Rick started making a number of phone calls, getting the loft ready for Kate's homecoming.

Alexis helped Kate get dressed in her yoga pants, a loose t-shirt and some flat shoes. Kate was getting impatient, she longed to get home, lie in their bed and have Rick's arms around her, she had missed their time together.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Their ride home was uneventful. All anyone of them wanted was to be home, relax and heal together. The staff at the hospital had done a remarkable job caring for not only Kate, but everyone else in the family.

Kate refused to be carried from the car to the loft, she managed to walk to the loft clinging to Rick's arm, her progress was painfully slow, but she was determined to make it the entire distance. She was thrilled when Martha opened the door and greeted them with her usual enthusiasm.

Kate's movements had nearly stopped, her mouth was clinched tight, her vision focused on the couch. A comfortable smile appeared as she spied the nest waiting for her and she quickly moved towards the couch. Rick helped her take off her shoes and get comfortable, lifting her legs into place.

Rick took her into his arms and squeezed her perfectly, his face buried in her hair.

"Welcome home, love. Promise me, you'll behave."

I promise." She pulled him to her and kissed his mouth, her tongue working his mouth open, begging for more. He tasted wonderful, he made her feel warm and loved, their kiss ending sooner than each other wanted.

Martha joined them and offered Kate a hot cup of her favorite tea, which Kate willingly took.

"I have cooked my fingers to the bone." Martha announced grandly.

"Gram, who are you expecting? You have cooked enough food for an army." Alexis commented on the amount of food covering the table.

"I didn't know what Kate would like, so I improvised."

"Thanks, Martha. I think I'm ready for some food and then perhaps a nap."

Martha leaned over, murmured, "Welcome home, kiddo." and retreated to the kitchen.

Kate scrunched down, settling into the nest, managing to eat most of the food she was presented with, and after eating was asleep quickly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few days were very low key. Kate spent the majority of her time in the nest, reading, watching TV and eating various foods, but her favorite time was at night in their bed, winding herself into Rick's arms.

She had missed this time together. While she longed to have him make love to her, she knew it would only be detrimental at this point.

She walked around the loft, trying to gain strength and stamina, increasing her time up, but still managing to return exhausted. Her frustration level was high, but she had promised both Rick and Alexis she would behave as well as not take it out on anyone.

Rick and Steve had discussed how Kate's progress might take a long time. Kate interestingly enough was showing restraint in pushing herself.

"Kate, I'm really proud of you. You really are allowing your body to heal."

"When I'm better, I know I can return to work without reservations, but it may take time."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rick returned to the living room, he had been on the phone for nearly an hour, he was frowning and very quiet, which was so unlike him.

Kate immediately noticed his mood change, "Hey, what's up, writer boy?" Her brow lifted, asking for clarification.

"My publisher wants me to take a business trip, for nearly a month. I told them no. End of discussion."

"When do they want you to travel?"

"The end of the month, but it's not an option."

"Why is it not an option?" Kate had no intention of dropping this subject.

"I'm not leaving you alone. Remember, never again. The subject is closed."

"Where do they want you to go?" Kate was relentless with her questions.

"It doesn't..."

"Where?" Kate was becoming increasing more insistent.

"Hong Kong."

"Wow, I've always wanted to go there."

"Well, someday we'll go."

"Why not at the end of the month?"

"Um, do I need to remind you what has happened over the last few weeks, because I remember every gruesome detail."

"Now who's trying to be difficult?" Kate shot back at him.

"There is no way you'd be cleared to travel in less than a month."

"Why not, I was in better shape than I had been in years before the kidnapping. Come on, let's talk to Steve, see what he says."

"It could be just you and I, very romantic, imagine lying in bed overlooking Hong Kong harbor, feeding each other fresh raspberries, making love for all of Hong Kong to see. It sounds delicious in every respect. Come on, Rick." Kate was tempting Rick unmercifully.

Kate grabbed her left side securely, crawled over to Ricks arms and curling up in his lap, started kissing him, teasing him, running her tongue around his neck, her hands through his hair.

"You make an excellent point, Detective Beckett." Rick was holding onto Kate, feeling like life, their life, would indeed be right again.

"Then when we can come home, I'll be ready to return to work...Because I am not afraid, not anymore." Kate's eyes met Rick's, her gaze very convincing.

Rick trusted what she told him, and picking up the phone, he contacted his publicist to arrange the trip details.

"My Detective is demanding to see Hong Kong. So please let's make it happen." He spoke into the phone, rubbing his face into Kate's hair.

As he ended his call, he gathered Kate up and headed to their bedroom, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I may need some more persuading, Detective."

"I'm your gal, Mr. Castle." Kate answered, as the door closed behind them.

_**This story ends...but my stories of this remarkable couple will continue...I hope you have all enjoyed our time together...Let me know...thanks for coming along...Next stop as I said Hong Kong...Yippee**_


End file.
